Troubled Hearts
by Plixs
Summary: *Multi-9-Slashing* 1 as finally admitted he wants 2, but the problem is that 2 doesn't feel right about 1's lustful desire for him. Mean while 9, 5 and 6 are trapped in a love triangle. It is wrong to love more then one person...right?
1. Just Say it

Warning: Multi9slash = More then one slash couple.  
Here's chapter 1 to that fanfic I said I'd do last month. If you don't like the fallowing couples please stop now. No bashing or what ever. ALSO, the story may get graphic later on. Just letting you know.  
couples in story: 1x2, 6x9, 6x5, 5x9 {love triangle} 5x6x9? : D

2 was sitting on the left arm rest of the throne with the leader right next to him. With arms crossed 1 had chosen not to look at the elder due to their current conversation. He'd rather they just stop but with 2, that was difficult.

"I honestly don't see the problem 1." Spoke 2 as he swung his feet back and forth.  
"Then you then you really are a blind old fool." 1 replied harshly.  
"Don't say that."  
"Well it's true."  
"So you regret last night?"  
"Last night was a mistake."  
"...So you didn't like the kiss?"  
"Quiet you!" 1 said as he peered over at 6's room. But the boy was inside but he wasn't humming so they assumed he was asleep. However 1 didn't want to take that chance. "I'm saying it was a mistake." He repeated.  
"But you did enjoy it right?" 2 said looking over 1. The other stitch-punk pushed his hat up and didn't answer. 2 sighed. "You're even scared of your own feelings."  
1 swung his head, sat up and said, "Don't talk about me like that. You know this can't work out."  
"I think it could. We've known each other for years now. I've grown really attached to you. Don't feel the same?...or are you just embarrass to be seen with me?"

1 slumped back in his set. He hated it when 2 did that. The only reason 1 was like this was because he didn't want to be read so easily by anyone. But 2 knew him far to long and far to well not to. With no answer 2 slipped off the arm rest and landed next to 1 on the cushion of the seat. 1 felt a bit flustered and managed to ignore 2.  
With no reaction 2 laid his head on 1 and made himself comfortable. 1 became tense and scooted over. "What are you doing?"  
"You're scared to even be close to me." 2 concluded.  
"It's not you!" 1 blurted out. After which he looked the other way.

The inventor brought his hands together and rested them in his lap. He sighed in disappointment. "You think too highly of your self."  
1 looked back. "I'm the leader. I _am_ above everyone ells. I have to be."  
"The leader doesn't have to be alone." 2 pointed out.

There was no response. 1 had a habit of staying silent when the truth was needed. So 2 hopped up off the seat. "It's late any way. I'll just go back to my bed." He walked down the small steps that led to the throne but stopped before he reached the floor. "1, there's something I forgot to tell you." He said walking right back up.

1 watched the stitch-punk approach him. "What is it?" He asked half-heartedly. 2 did a small hand motion to that show he needed 1 to lean over. Raising an eyebrow 1 started to crouch over when 2 wrapped his arms around him and pushed his lips against 1's. He had to stand on his toes a bit to reach, but had a good hold. 1's optics widened as he retreated back to the cushion. Yet even as he feel back, 2 was still there.

1 was shocked for a while but slowly, very slowly he brought his arms up and wrapped them around 2's back pulling his partner in. That when the real kiss was shared. 1 held his arm tighter around 2 who gave a little leeway but returned to the kiss. 1 moved his hand to 2's rear and gave him a boost onto his lap as they both sat back into the thrown.

Now both sitting comfortably they continued to hold and kiss each other. Small little breaths escaped them as they pulled away only to have they're lips meet again. While 2's arms remained around his partner neck, 1's hand were traveling from top to bottom of 2's back. Mostly near the lower end.

Then 2 pulled away with a sweet smile. Once again 1 was speechless as they looked to each other. Loosening his arms 2 rubbed 1's shoulders. "Good night 1." He said simply while backing up off of the chair and down the steps. The leader observed 2 walked back to the elevator until he was out of sight. He found himself just staring the empty elevator shaft for the next few minutes before he got up and walked to his room. His hand rubbed the top of his head then lowered down to his lips.

Once he shut the door to his room there was a shuffle of papers coming from the far wall. 6 slowly slipped out from the shadows and stared at the door, then the thrown. The artist turned his head. What had he seen just now?


	2. Lovely Night

"Hmmm, hmm, hmmmm" 6 hummed his way threw the morning into the evening. Completely uninterrupted by any sound or visitors. But once the light started to fade and the sun was starting to low beyond the land 6 sat up. He crept out of this room and looked around. 1 hadn't come out of his either room. No one had used either elevators today. He didn't hear any loud noises either; like when 3 and 4 snooped around. It was quite.

Of course he didn't mind. He was perfectly capable of being alone and happy. He just found it unusual. Recently, at lest once a week; someone would come up to talk to 6 about there problem or something that happened to then that week. 6 wasn't judgmental in the slightest. Well, that would just be hypocritical if he was. That made him easy to talk to.

He didn't mind other talking either. He even had rare occasions were he's say something in response and that person would just smile and pat him on the head. He wondered why people did that so much.

Figuring nothing was wrong he went back into his room and crawled into bed. He looked at the pictures in his wall and slowly drifted.

Down stairs 2, 5 and 9 had been at work. The old cranking system for the elevator couldn't be worked by everyone one any more. 2, 3, 4 and 6 had trouble with the lift. So they were working on other ways they could us the elevators. Once they all took a break 5 and 9 had found 2 passed out on his desk.

"Do he all ways do that?" 9 asked helping 5 to pick up his teacher.

"Most of the time." They lifted him and brought the old man back to his bed. "He enjoys his work. I think he could just marry it if he had the chance."

The two of them walked out and 5 sat. 9 was looking over the plans fir the new lift. 5 sat back observing 9. There was something about him that was different. Even when 5 had to pull him in side to stitch up his arm, he could tell. He was smart, but innocent at the same time. 5 had such a pleasant feeling around him. He quickly went from observing to adoring. Then 9 looked back and 5 quickly looked at the ground. The feeling caused him to smile and 5 was just shy to show it.

9 sat next to 5, "You've guys have been here a while hu?"

5 looked back up, "Ya, a few years."

"I don't make things awkward do I?" 9 asked because everyone connected with some. He often felt shut out when 5 and 2 started talking. They would talking about stuff 9 didn't really understand.

"No!" 5 sat up straight. "No not at all. We're all happy you're here." After which 5 looked back down bushing a bit. He knew that was true. Yet some how 5 felt like he was most happy with 9's arrival. But the more he thought about it, the more he thinks he's felt this way once before. When? 5 started to rub his head. He was trying to remember. He has felt this way. Not exactly the same way, but it was similar.

9 stood up. "You're not just saying that are you?"

"What? Of course not." 5 insisted.

9 could only smile back before he started to walk out the work room.

5 blinked then asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to give someone a visit. You want to come with me?"

"Someone a visit…do you mean 6?" They hadn't seen 6 in over a week. So 5 nodded and he stood up and fallowed 9 down the hall.

Together they traveled up the elevator shaft to the thrown room. The light of the sun was just barley peeking threw the stain glass window. Together they walked to the 6's room and looked inside. The artist was mumbling in his sleep with a worried look. Quickly 5 passed 9 to go comfort the artist. He sat down on the bed and started stroking the back of his head. Slowly 6 stopped talking and opened his optics.

Pulling his hand back 5 stuttered. "Ho! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." 6 just shook his head and sat up. He viewed the stitch-punk around hi and shook his head to wake up. "5…9?" he asked making shore that was really them.

The two visiting stitch-punks chuckled, 5 putting his hand on 6 to ruffle his hair. The artist's meek little smile showed up as he looked from 5 to 9. He started to lift his hand up but 9 was already walking over to them. Sitting down 9 asked, "Dose he do that before a bad dream or something?"

5 nodded, "Ya. He only talks in his sleep before a bad dream." he responded sadly looking down at 6. The striped stitch-punk looked at either side of him and he asked. "Yes?" wondering why they wanted to say. He's never head two people visit him at this hour.

9 could only shrug. "We just wanted to see you. We didn't mean to leave you alone for so long."

6s head turned. He didn't see a problem with being alone like the others did. 5's arm moved to 6's should as he pull him close. "I know you don't mind it, but it's not good to be alone so much. You know you can come and visit us right?" His smile showing he cared.

Narrowing his optics 6 looked in the direction of the elevator. He didn't really like it. The last time he rod that alone he was lucky enough to stop it before it hit the ground. 5 had forgotten about that. "Ho! 6, it's ok now. We worked out the bugs. W-We're even making a new one so it's easier to use." 6 just looked at the ground unsurely.

"That will never happen again." 5 promised. The little stitch-punk looked back up and smiled back. How could he not trust 5? The boy leaned again his friend happily.

9 was feeling awkward again. They've really gotten to know each other and he just came out of no where. He sat there playing with his thumbs until 6's reached over to placed his hands on 9. When 9 looked over 6's optics met his. 9 backed up just a bit. The one thing 6 couldn't see was that starting tense to make people comfortable. But, 6 also had that cute factor that over powered the awkwardness.

9 could see 6's face almost looked sad. Like he wanted to apologies.

"What's wrong 6?" he asked.

The artist didn't answer. 6 knew that feeling of being left out and he didn't want anyone to feel that. So 6 lightly smiled tightening his grip on 9's hands. Suddenly 9 realized the boy just wanted him to be happy. So he smiled back at the artist.

5 sat back watching the two of them. It was like the table had just turned. He had a strange felling. Something in his stomach made him feel uneasy. He didn't like the idea of them together.

"We should probably let him get back to sleep. 6 shouldn't have any nightmares now." He started to fiddle with his top button waiting for a response. 9 nodded and gave 6 a pet on the back as his stood up. "Alright, let's go."

They both started walking to the exit. 5 turned back to say good night but his optics moved from 6 to 9. The new arrival was looking over at the pictures on the wall. "Hey 5," He asked, "You go ahead, I'll be right down. I need to ask 6 something."

5 looked confused but lightly said, "ok" and walked back to the elevator. But he didn't go down. When he reached for the hatch his hand was shaking. They just couldn't. So he stepped out and let the elevator go down by it's self. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he quietly walked up to 6's room. He couldn't see yet, but he could hear them.

Inside 6 turned his head. Why couldn't 5 stay? He thought. Still 9 stood there looking at the pictures. H began to fingering the picture, "I saw this when I woke up. That was the talisman right?"

"Then go back." 6 said.

"Back?"

"To the first room. You need to go back."

9 looked down to think, them back to 6. "You mean…the room I woke up in?"

With a larger smile then he normally gave, 6 nodded. Happy that someone under stood what he was saying for once. Some actually cared about what he said.

After seeing 6's smile 9 walked back and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around him and moved him closer, very much like 5 did. 6 saw this as just a comforting hug until 9's other arm came around in front of him. Together the arms cause 6 to lean over on 9's chest. He looked up at the taller stitch-punk. He's been hugged plenty of times before, but there was something, more pleasing about this one.

"I'll go back." Spoke 9 as his optics closed and his head rested on 6. "But not now." The artist felt his face getting warm. It wasn't bad. In fact, he liked it. 9 then continued, "What I really wanted to ask you was, well, do you really like being alone?" he loosened his hold on 6 so he artist cool look back up at him. "I mean it really doesn't bother you?"

The boy just shook his head, "No" spoken simply.

"What about when you're scared? You don't like being alone then." 9 hadn't been there to long, but long enough to know about 6's frights in the night. Another thing 9 knew was that they weren't nightmares. "Those dream's aren't dreams are they? You know what's going to happen…and it scares you right."

6 then grabbed his key. His optics widened. How did he know? No one's ever figured that out. "how…h-how…" was all he could get it out before 9 pulled him back up to his chest. His arms now fully around the striped stitch-punk. The smaller boy then moved his hands from his key and held onto 9. The comfort 9 provided him made him feel as if he wasn't lost anymore. 9 understood him unlike the others. Welcoming himself into the mood 6 nuzzled his face in 9.

5 had managed to get a glimpse of what of what was going on inside. He's heart stopped and was starting to regret staying. 6 was returning the hug. Both him and 9 were so close that 5 found himself backing up a step or two.

9 then sat up to look at the artist yet again. "Hey 6…could I, kiss you?" he asked hopefully. 6's head turned to the side. Then he remembered last night. 2 and 1 were close together like he and 9 were. They did something with their lips. What that kissing? So 6 carefully brought his fingers to his mouth and asked. "Kissing?"

"Ya that's it. Do you mind?" 6 looked at the thrown. He remembered that 2 was happy after the kissing 1, and if 2 liked it then it must be ok. So 6 nodded as he looked back to 9. With a smile the taller stitch-punk sat back and moved his hands to 6's face. Slowly, 9 began to move in for the kiss.

That's when 5 did something he didn't even see coming. He ran to the elevator and pulled it up so fast the bucket hit all the side of the shaft that cause booming noise to echo out. He quickly threw himself on the ground and waited.

This sound made 9 jump and 6 looked around franticly clutching his key. So 9 ran out and looked around. He saw 5 on the floor and ran over. "5 are you ok!" he asked helping his friend up.

Keeping his face to the ground 5 replied. "y-ya I'm fine." Once he stood up he could see 6 peeking out from his room but he just looked away. He completely acted with out thinking. That just wasn't like him. Was it really necessary?

9 looked at the bucket then back to 5. "What happened?" 5 became tense again. Now he have to lie to cover up the interruption. "Well, I-I'm not entirely shore."

9's mouth sifted to the side as he looked down the safe. "I take it it's not save to ridded back down then? We'll have to sleep some were ells I guess."

Before 5 could think so something ells to say, 6 had taken both his and 9's hand and started pulling them to his room. "5 and 9 can sleep here." He said pulling them inside his room. 9 felt a little warm in the face about that idea but 5 was used to it. "I guess." He mumbled still feeling bad about having to lie like that. Once 6 let go of 5's hand he moved it to his head. He suddenly had a pounding feeling in his head..

"You hit you're head?" 9 asked.

"No, no just a headache." 5 said. The two of them then looked back to 6 how was trying to reach a blanket on the top self. 6 stretched out his arms but he was just a bit to short to reach. 5 walked over and lowered the cloth to 6 who then took it ran to his bed. He moved the blanket to the end of the bed, laid back and patted down next to him waiting for the other two to join him. 5 did as instructed but 9 couldn't move. Was it normal for them to sleep together? He'd think would be just a nervous as him.

Then 5 spoke up. "9, you don't have to. We could make you a spot ells were-"

"No it's ok. I'm umm, just surprised on how comfortable you are with this that's all." He slowly walked over and sat on the bed.

"Well, you get used to it. When 6 wakes up and night after his nightmare, he like to sleep with someone for comfort. He mostly does that with 7 and me."

"That's make sense." He looked at 6, "I bet you don't have nightmare then hu?"

6 yawned and shook his head. 5 laid down and allowed 6 to fallow after and rest on his chest. Stroking the artist's head 5 said, "I remember the first time he crawled into my bed. I woke up, felt his hair under my chin and screamed so loud I woke everyone up."

Bringing the cover up over them as he laid down 9 chuckled himself. "I believe it."

6 sat up and looked down at 5. "I'm sorry."

"No 6," 5 spoke as he pulled the boy back down to lay, "It' wasn't your fault. I'm just a little too jumpy that's all."

"hmm" 6 hummed before he closed his optics and fell sleep. It wasn't to hard seeing as he was sleeping earlier.

"That was fast" 9 said now rubbing the striped boy's back. "He kind of reminds me of 2 when he sleeps."

"Because neither of them now when to go to bed at the right time."

"He did this time didn't he?"

"Well that's true."

"their both pretty go listeners to."

They both the boys watched 6 as he slept peacefully. The artist was lightly humming in his sleep. It was cute. Then 9 brought the cover over his shoulder and asked. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"W-what?" 5 asked not looking the other way.

"When you came up, did you hear or see anything?"

"No…why di-did something happen?"

"No. Just curios."

"Can you tell me what you two talked about?"

"I talked about the source."

"huu? You man his pictures?"

"More or less. But I know he's right. We do need to go back to that building. There's something there that might help us."

5 just shut his optic. He didn't want to leave. It was to much right now. He didn't see why they couldn't all just stay here. That's when he felt someone's hand one him. He looked over and 9 was smiling at him.

"Good night 5." He said before closing his optics and drifting off to sleep.

5 laid there another hour and a half just looking up at the ceiling. He's been having trouble sleeping lately. Even with 6 and 9 near him, he still couldn't sleep right. There was something bussing in his head. There was something that wouldn't let him sleep right all week. He sighed loudly. "What's wrong with me?" He asked out loud. That's when 6's arms wrapped around 5 holding him tighter. He nuzzled his head down on 5's chest and shifter his hips onto 5. Now he laid directly on top of the nervous stitch-punk.

Suddenly 5's face heated up. 6 never lain on him before. And if that wasn't enough, with the absents of 6 on his side 9 also reached out his arms. He reached until he had his arm reached around both of them and moved in closer. 5 could feel 9's legs rub against him making his face feel even hotter.

5 gripped the blanket. He didn't know where he could put them with out causing him to over heating. 5 shut his optic tightly and repeated the same thing in his head still he eventually passed out.

_'Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep-'_


	3. Trouble on both ends

**A/N: **Trust me. It look much better in my head.

* * *

"What on earth is going on here!?" 1 shouted. He gripped his staff standing near the exit of 6's room.

5 monde as he sat up but had no trouble waking up after see 1. "W-what I do?" he asked scared for the answer. The old stitch-punk just raised his eyebrow and waited for him to figure that out. Slowly, 5 looked down finding that neither 6 or 9 had moved from their positions. With out another though he pushed them both off him causing everyone, but him; to topple off the bed.

6 feel on top of 9 but remained sleeping. With the pressure of 6's key now in 9's spine the new stitch-punk woke up. "Ow!" he shouted which caused 6 to finally wake up. The striped boy sat up on 9 looking around ignorant of the stitch-punk under.

"6…could you get off me?" 9 asked laying on his stomach. The artist did as he was told and stood up and off 9. The boy on the floor then sat up rubbing his back. "5 what was that for?" he asked before looking over and seeing the answer at the door. The leader merely slapped his hand over his face as the sight.

5 wanted to apologies but 1 intimidated him to much. So the leader asked again. "What is going on in here?"

"There was a problem with the elevator. So we had to sleep here." 9 said confidently as he stood up.

"All together?" 1 snuffed.

"6 insisted. He didn't want anyone sleeping on the floor"

"Yet he does it every night."

"No every night."

"Enough to were there shouldn't be a problem."

9 and 1 were at another stared down. With the tension rising 5 hopped up. He got behind 9 and pulled him back. "W-We were going to leave as soon as we woke up." 5 insisted.

With nothing further to go on 1 turned around and walked back to his thrown. "Very well."

9 was now a bit edgy, but 5 pushed him in the other direction of 1 back to the elevator. 5 couldn't stand the tension between those two. Once he reach the end of the floor he had to pretended to fix the bucket before climbing back in. 9 fallowing after.

"That was fast." 9 concluded.

"Well, you know…" 5 couldn't look up. He still felt bad about last night. It was really non of his business what 6 and 9 did together. They did want to be alone, or 9 did any way. Despite that, 5 didn't like it. May because he didn't like being alone.

As they reached the bottom floor they traveled down the hall to the other rooms. As they walked 9 looked over to 5 and asked. "Did you sleep ok?"

5 got tense again. His checks heated as he replied. "Ok I guess…"

"You shore?"

"F-fine. How about you?"

"Well so fare I think 6's bed is best. I couldn't tell if it's because his doesn't really use it or it's just built that way but, I slept great. Really soft to."

5 gust heated up more. He was the one they slept on last night. Quickly finding something ells to talk about he opened the door to the work room. "O-o look there's 2."

When 9 looked up, 2 already at his desk. "You don't waits any time do you?"

The elder replied "So I've been told." He rolled up the paper. "But it's ready for a test run now. If we test it now we'll be able to hook it up today."

"That's good." 5 added as he started to calm down.

"Well now that we're all here, let's get to it." 2 smiled at them both and the boys retuned the kind look.

They spent that morning testing out the new crank. A few bug here and there but they eventually had the new system down perfect. The only thing to do now was hook it up. They needed to use the elevator that lead to the watch tower so they could reach the ceiling. But once they reached the top level 1 called out. "2!"

The elder turned to view 1 standing at his thrown with the same look he always seem to wear. "Yes?" he asked politely.

The leader just waved his head in a small circle showing he wanted to talk with 2.

"I'm kind of busy right now."

1's face tightened and his optic narrowed.

"All right. 5, 9 you two can hook it up right?"

"Ummm, I'm shore." 5 said once again trying not to look at the stitch-punk in the cape.

9 took 5's shoulders and pushed him off. "We'll be fine. Don't take to long."

"I'll make it short." 2 said as he started off in 1's direction.

The leader sat back down and didn't say a word till the two younger stitch-punk left. 2 noticed that 8 wasn't out at his position. Not only that 6 wasn't in his room. That worried 2 the most. "Where's 6?"

"He's on the second floor."

"Alone?"

"He's not going to do anything down there that he wouldn't do up here."

"Well why is he down there?"

"I wanted to talk with you in privet."

"So where's 8?"

"Out side scouting now would you stop asking pointless questions!?"

"Ok let's be clam. What did you want to talk about?"

That question was enough to make 1 lean back and look away from 2. His hand was covering his face asking it like he was thinking. Though 2 had a good idea of that he was trying to get threw.

"It this about what I said the other night?"

"That's correct."

"Well did you think it over?"

"I have been." He sat up. Patting his hand on the thrown he invited 2 to come over. So he did. The elder jumped right onto his usual spot on the right hand rest. He could see 1 was having trouble getting out what he wanted to say but 2 wasn't surprised. At least he was trying.

"At this rate I wouldn't be able to leave until night fall. Why can't you just tell me what you want to say? No one's here."

"I have a better idea." Spoke 1 as he slowly looked at 2. The small stitch-punk blinked. He would have asked but 1 had already moved 2 off the arm rest and on to his lap. "I could just show you." 1 said cleverly as he moved 2 to him and kissed the stitch-punk. 2's optics somehow managed to widen even further. Surprised 1 was being to straight forwarded like this. Then again, they were alone and 2 didn't see why not.

So he took his old arms and swung them around 1's body as he gave a little push into the kiss. Closing his optics 2 adjusted his position on 1's lap to get comfortable. And as the kiss continued he could feel 1's hands rubbing him from behind. Up and down just like before. Tingles when down his spine as the leader's finger traced over the shoe string that thread threw 2's body holding him together.

So as the kissing grew more intense it also started to get little more aggressive. Their bodies started to move agents each other. Breathing rates in creased and the grips they had on each other became stronger. Both enjoying every second. All until 1 started moving his head from 2's back to his chest. He traced the string once more till he reached this knot at the top.

Once 2 felt the tug he pulled back just enough to looks down. 1 had started to untie him. 2 quickly released his wrap around the leader and griped the knot before it was fully undone. "No 1." He said quickly. The leader didn't let go but he did stop. "What is it?" he asked catching his breath.

"What are you doing?" 2 asked looked back up.

"I'm showing you what I feel." He started pulled at the string again but 2 wouldn't let go of the knot. "What are 'you' doing?" 1 responded a bit on the harsh side.

"I…You can't do that." 2 asked as he face felt a little warm.

"I could if you let me."

"No I mean you can't. We can't do that." 2 said pulling the shoe string back to retie the knot.

This put 1 in a disappointed mood that wasn't quit mad but it did seem that way. "And why not." He pouted.

Shaking his head 2 replied, "No. The seam is there for fixing injuries. Not for…pleasure." He spoke a bit nervous as he backed off of 1. But the leader grabbed his hand.

"It can be used for both." He demanded.

"No 1!" the inventor pulled his arms back. 1 was shocked at the aggression. He's optics narrowed. "You feel it. If you knew what was going to happen then that means you feel the same way didn't you?"

"I do." He spoke looking away from 1. "I don't believe we shouldn't go that fare. Not underneath the skin."

There was silence in the room. Suddenly 1 had the theory. He lean over in his chair and asked his partner. "Are you…sacred?" slowly 2 looked up at his partner. He didn't know how to respond. He couldn't tell if he was right or not. He's never really been scared before.

--

Up stares the two boys had hooked up the crane with much success. All that was needed was for them to add the bottom part. They were quite proud of their work. Seeing as 2 wasn't up yet they went all the way back up to the watch tower to wait. They didn't even notice how late it was till they got up there. The sun was already behind them. Probably around 7:00 pm.

9 was gazing out at the sense and 5 was gazing at 9. The setting was brilliant. The nervous stitch-punk sat down next to the new comer and looked out with him. Taking a breath he said, "It's pretty out this evening. The sun is showing threw the clouds." He started playing with the top button but quickly put his hands back down in his lap. 9 looked at 5. "It is pretty."

"…I am sorry. About this mourning." He spoke with his single optic looking at his hands.

"Don't be. 1 would have scared me to that early in the mourning." 9 brought up his hand to his back. "I could have gone with out that key in logged in my back."

"I had to sleep with that key in my stomach." 5 said before he thought about it. No, the key wasn't on his stomach. It was lower than that. It was much lower. This thought some how made 5 warm in the face. He started rubbing his hands quickly and shook the thought away.

"5? Are shore you're ok? You've been acting really weird. You've been acting more…uncomfortable around me."

"Sorry. I've had a lot on my mind this week." He looked away from the new comer. But then a hand traveled around him and landed on his fare shoulder. He turned back around and stopped. 9 was really close now. It was closer then 9 intended but he smile softly.

"You want to talk about it? I wan to help you." 5 smiled sheepishly back at the new comer. "Thanks 9, but-…"

A strange silence over powered them. They could feel the heat from each other's faces that only made the more hot. So close. So warm. 5 lost his smile and his optic gazed right into 9's. It sifted from one optic to the other. How it is they looked so confident all the time?

The new comer lost his smile as well. There was something pulling him in. Something strong that caused him to lean into 5. As his body leaned his head had turned so their lips met. 9 had given his first kiss to 5.

9 pulled back quickly covering his mouth. 5's optic was even wired then normal. He slowly brought his hand to his lips. 9 had just kissed him. That what he wanted. But he didn't think it's be so soon. 9 on the other hand was a bit on the freaked out side. How could have done that after trying to kiss 6?

"5…I didn't mean for that. There was something-"

9 was cut off when 5 put his hand up. "No. No it's alright. I liked it." A small smile came over 5. One he just couldn't hide. That kiss was so soft and innocent to him. He felt to warm and happy inside. He couldn't stop himself from leaning on 9.

The new comer looked at 5 confused. He had a warm feeling as well. He really was shore what to do now. It felt good to be with 5. Good like when he was with 6, but in a different way. "5 I-" he was cut off again as 5 went up and kissed him. 5 was soft. It matched his personality.

The pulling feeling came over again. 9 would have pulled back but 5's arms slipped up and around to 9's shoulders. It was so welcoming. So much so that 9 did the same. He's arms came under 5's arms and he held him. How is it the burlap felt so soft at that time they couldn't say. But they couldn't argue either.

The new comer gave leeway to the kiss but then pushed back. Breaths were long and deep. The heat traveled from one to the other. Their hold on another strengthened. The mood was right. Right, until the elevator lowered it's self. 9 broke the kiss first as he looked over. 5 looked as well but still stayed close to 9. "Someone must be coming up." 5 concluded. "It's probably 2." He said sitting up. The warm body left 9 quickly and a it was cold again. They both felt cold. That heat was serenely not from the sun.

So when the elevator came back up 2 was in it but he didn't look him self. His optics were on the ground and you could read the sad look on his face. This was serenely concerning for 5. "2? D-did something happen." He asked walking to the bucket. 2 suddenly remembered he was and look up at the younger stitch-punk. He put on a concerning smile. "O I'm fine. Just another disagreement."

5 and 9 looked back at each other. 9 was about to ask but was 2 already speaking. "I see you hade the ropes all ready. It looks great. You didn't even need me."

"It would have helped." 5 admitted.

"Don't say that. You two make an excellent team."

This comment made the two boys smile but look away from each other. The elder couldn't help but wonder. "Did something happen up here?"

"No!" they both shouted. Quickly they looked at the ground. Both thinking the same thing. Nice move.

2 raised one of his eyebrows and smiled. "Well I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. I just wanted to see if you two were done."

"2!" 5 said not partially liking the old man's tease. Chuckling the elder hopped back in the elevator. "Do you two wish to say here a bit longer?"

"No, we're coming." 9 spoke before another thought could get threw. He walked over and into the bucket. He didn't want to stay. Not because of 5, but because of 6. Standing up 5 walked back to the elevator and held to the side ready to descend. He was sad that they head to leave. But 9 sounded like he really wanted to go. That just made him more upset.

Once they reached the lever were they need to switch elevators 2 found himself staring at the thrown and the end of the room. A rather long sigh fallowed after. He then felt the healer's hand pat his back. Looking up the boy smiled at him with care. The elder nodded and smiled back.

"Where's 6?" 9 asked blankly looking over at the artist's room.

5 looked over and saw he wasn't in his room either.

"O he's fine." 2 told the boys. " He's on the floor beneth us. Now that you mentioned it, this would be a good opportunity to show him how to use the new crank. We jusy need the handle piece right?"

9 nodded, "Ya, I think 5 has it." He looked at the meek stitch-punk who put up a finger telling them to hold on. He unbuttoned himself and reached inside. Pulling other the handle the showed the others. 2 smiled as he took it off the boy's hands. "I'll just be a minute."

As 2 fixed up the elevator 5 buttoned himself up and looked to 9. The new stitch-punk was still eyeing 6's room. He wasn't feeling so good. He felt like a snake for what he did in the watch tower. His right hand led itself to his lips. That kiss was for 6…not 5. but he kissed him any way. It just didn't make sense.

"All done. Come on you two." The elder spoke from inside the bucket. The three of them lowed to the second floor with ease.


	4. What We See

The three stitch-punks traveled to the second floor. There was a different feeling the escaped all of them. 2 as in question, 5 felt little to nothing and 9 had regret shoved his back like the key from this morning. That all melted away once they here the light snoring of a little stitch-punk resting on an ocean blue bed. His partly inked hands cleverly hung over the bed avoiding any of the blank liquid to stain the sheets. Seeing as now word were coming from 6's mouth it was save to say that he was having a normal nights sleep. Sadly the only one of the three saw this scene as a good thing was 9. The new comer felt better after seeing 6 in such a cute position. He looked to the others and found neither one of them was smiling. They looked from 6 to 9.

"That as 7's bed." 5 explain. He said that as if she was dead. 9 was already told of the other who left. He just wasn't aware of how close they were to the others.

"Is that bad?" 9 asked.

"Well no. It's just a different matter for 6." spoke the elder of the group.  
9 blinked and wondered, "What do you mean?" he said.

5 walked passed them both and sat down next to the bed. He unbuttoned himself and pulled out a ragged cloth and wiped the lingering ink off of 6's fingers as he spoke to 9.

"7 was the one who found most of use in the war but 6 really took that to heart and so did 7. She was like and older sister to him. When she left 6 wouldn't stop looking out the window for almost three days. He knew she was gone but..."

"But he really missed her." 9 finished for him. 5 nodded as he sat down on the bed. Speaking as he rubbed 6's back. "Why was he down here?"

"1 sent him." 2 responded. the two boys looking at him waiting for the elder to continue. "Ho, right. 1 sent him down so he and I could talk in privet."

9 wasn't fully satisfied with the answer but 5 took it. Continuing to rub 6's back he sighed. "He shouldn't be hear alone. Not in this room." he glanced up at two other bed the stood along the far wall. Cover with what looked like old beach towels for covers.

9 already new who's bed those belonged to. 3 and 4. 5 would talk about them every now and then. from what 9 gathered they were also like little brothers to him. So that awkward feeling rushed over again. He couldn't really know what they were going threw emotionally. They've been together for years. He's only been alive for couple of days. 9 didn't know what it was like to have a family.

"Well what do you want to do?" 2 asked the older boy sitting next to 6. 5 looked up confused. "Do you want to take him up or let him sleep here?"  
"I don't want to leave him alone here. But I don't want to wake him either." said 5.  
"We could sleep in those beds back there." 9 suggested but froze after saying so. The two other stitch-punks looking to him and he saw that look on 5's face. 9 put his hands up. "It was just a suggestion."

"No it's fine." 5 spoke looking down. "We can sleep there. 2 are you-"  
"I'm fine. You three can stay here. We'll show him tomorrow. Good night." The elder backup into the bucket and released the new latch lowering him below the floor.

5 covered 6 before walking over to the twin's old beds. He hasn't been one this floor for about a month or so. It just felt to empty with out 3 or 4 poking their head in a book or running around with 7. As he runs his hands over the bed he remembered watch 2 build them. He help with the beds to, but only a little. He also remembered the twins happy little face after receiving the beds.

The boy laid down covering himself with the rag for a blanket. It felt just as unused as 6's bed.

Imitating 5's action 9 sat on the bed with the same strange feeling. "5 could we talking for a minute?" he asked peering over his shoulder to the stitch-punk laying on the twin bed.

"What about?" he asked. 5 new what the issue was, and he wasn't feeling all that clean about the kiss either.

"Are kiss."

"…what about it?"

"Well. It was just so sudden. I didn't really know what to make of it."

"So, you didn't like it?"

"That's not that problem. It wasn't bad. Not bad at all." 9's voice faded as he looked down to his bed.

"I didn't think it was bad either. It was nice." And with no response 5 quickly closed his optic. "We should get to sleep. It's late any way."

"Right, sleep." 9 laid back and rolled on his right side, back facing 5. He'd think of something by mourning. Hopefully.

--

That mourning 6 stood by the twin beds. His optics shifting from 5 to 9. He didn't remember them sleeping there last night. Nor did he know about the new elevator lift. He was stuck. With his ink bottle empty he really wanted to go upstairs. He just couldn't decide. Should he wake up 5 or 9? Or may he should just let them sleep. His arms reached out naturally to 5 but he stopped and looked to 9. He just couldn't decide.

The striped stitch-punk sat back on the floor to do some thinking. 5 was there when 7 wasn't. He kept a close eye on him after she left and that when he really grew attached to him. 5 new 6 had to draw. Then again 9 really understood him and his drawings. He listened to him and what was saying. 6 felt a connection with 9 as well.

As the little stitch-punk was thinking rather deeply, 5 had already taken himself out of bed. He stretched and approached the little stitch-punk tiredly. Standing over him he asked, "What up 6?" he was rubbing the patch on the other side of his head to wake up faster.

The striped stitch-punk jumped in his set as he looked up. 6 must have really been thinking to not notice 5. He stood up stilling having to look up at 5, and held his right hand over his left hand. "I'd…like to go upstairs now." He asked as if he was in trouble.

"Mmm" 5 gave out on good stretch with his arms before looking back at 6 with a smile. "Alright. Ho ya-" the older boy looked over to the empty shaft. "You need to see the new elevator. Come on." He took 6's hand and led him to the shaft.

The striped boy held a rather tight hold on 5's arm. The idea of another elevator didn't really ease his fear of them.

"6 it's ok." 5 explained. "We worked on it all day yesterday. You'll like it."

6 watch 5 pull the elevator up to there level. His mouth moved to the side of his face with uncertainty.

5 opened the door to invite 6 in. "It's fine 6. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes." Spoke 6 as he timidly walked onto the new platform. It didn't shake as much at the old one. It felt more stable. The little stitch-punk looked around before 5 placed his hand on 6's shoulder and told him, "Here. I'll show you how to use it." So 6 nodded. 5 began to show 6 how to go up, down and a little about how it worked.

The artist found it really was as easy to work as he had been told. And when 5 let him work it, it just proved his point. The elevator felt lighter and moved up with ease. Once reaching the top 6 looked up at 5 happily feeling like he accomplished something. 5 chuckled. "I told you." They began talking to 6's room in the right corner. "2 helped make it so, don't be too surprised. But 9 and I did hook it up."

"Good job." 6 rewarded.

"…Thanks 6." 5 looked over shyly away from the smaller stitch-punk.

6 tried to see 5's face but he was being to shy right now. So once they were both in 6's room he waddled over to his ink bottle. He didn't have any vision last night but he just liked dipping his hand inside blank ink at times. But when he pulled it out, this time; there wasn't any ink. "Huu?" he question sticking his hand back in deeper. No use, he was all out just like the one on the previous floor.

"Hand it to me. I'll go refill it." The older stitch-punk offered by reaching out his arms. 6 trustingly handed off the bottle and sat there bending over his knees. The older stitch-punk stood there staring but shook it off and cared the bottle away.

It was about five minutes until 5 came back. The bottle was filled nearly to the top. He was being careful not to spill it as he walked back to 6's room. In side artist had been tracing and older picture with his fingers. Almost in a trance.

When 5 came in with the bottle when he stepped on a drawing casing him to stumble forwarded. He caught himself before falling but a good amount of the ink toppled over the bottle right on to 6. The striped boy put his arms in defense but the ink seemed to get all over. From the end of his key up to his messy rope-hair.

"O my gosh. 6 I'm sorry." 5 put the bottle down and knelled down close to the inked victim. "You're ok right? It didn't get in your optics did it?" he was a bit of a panic as he looked over the boy.

The artist shook his head for a 'no.' Little droplets of ink swung off his hair. He was pretty drenched with ink. Now his hair looked completely black.

"O man, I'm sorry." 5 apologized again pulling out the same rage from yester day. He cleaned of the ink on 6's face the best he could.

While 5 was cleaning the 6, the artiest felt like he should stay something to clam his friend down. Though no word would come up. He opened his mouth, but nothing. He could only look up sadly. It wasn't such a big deal. He was already ink stand. What a few more blot here and there?

When 5 got to the shoulders and moved to the back 6's optics widened just a bit. 5 was really close. Like 9 was the previous night. There cheeks could touch if he was to leaned to his left. So he did. 6 placed his check on 5's right cheek.

5 froze. "6?" he questioned felling the heat from 6's face travel to his causing him to blush up. The artist lingered on his right check with out a word. The feeling to being so close really felt good. It was a simple touch but it meant more to 6. Although 6 didn't know why.

5 pulled back to view 6 from the front of his face. He couldn't tell if the artist meant to do that or he just got to close. Either way 6 just sat there starring at 5. The older stitch-punk felt the heat in his check spread to his face. 6's blank look slowly turn into curiosity. 9 was this close when he wanted to kiss him. Kissing was supposed to make people happy. That what 6 had gathered.

The little stitch-punk scooted closer to 5 who just sat there not knowing what to think. "S-6 what are you d-doing?" He asked leaning back from 6.

The artist them mustered out the words he meant to say earlier. "Don't worry 5." And the little stitch-punk slowly places his lips on the stitch-punk in front of him. There was a shook between them. It wasn't harmful. It didn't hurt. It was a connection.

After that 6 found himself closing his optics to take in the feeling. It was such a new experience for him. The kiss was fare more enjoyable the It looked.

5's optic shrunk at soon as 6's lip hit his. It almost scared him away but the shock between them kept the stitch-punk in place. The temperature in his face rose again. He was the one stuck. He want to pull back and confront 6 about this, but then again the feeling was so sweet. It didn't feel like the kiss 9 gave him. Not at all. This felt more, considerate and like he really meant it. 5's optic slowly closed. The older stitch-punk let 6's kiss him. He even gave a little push back into the kiss.

The feeling was grand but then 6 pulled away. Hit fingers came up to his mouth. That was his first kiss. It serenely made him happy. Looking back to 5 he smile as he asked, "Do you feel better now?"

5 was imitating 6's hand motions; putting his hand in his lips, but put his had back down and nodded. "Umm, y-yes I do but…"

6 lost his smile. He thought the kiss was great.

"Did…9 show you that?" 5 asked rubbing his hands together. He didn't really know who ells 6 would know about a kiss on the lips.

"Sort of. 9 didn't kiss me though."

"So no one showed you."

"I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"Kissing."

"…L-like in a book or…" Now 5 was getting concerned.

"No. I saw 2 kissing and he was happy after he was done."

"T-T-2!?" 5 backed up. 2 was kissing someone? But who?….then it hit him. "6…did 2…Did 2 kiss 1?"

The artist only nodded. 5 was looking quite uncomfortable. 6 didn't see the problem. Suddenly 5 stood up.

"2 was…2 and 1 are…what?" 5's hands rushed to the top of his head. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't even believe it. "6 are you shore? T-that doesn't seem right to me."

"I…I saw them over there." He pointed to 1's one and only thrown.

"O jezz." That thought of 1 and 2 together made him a uneasy. "2 kissed 1? I just don't…see it." 1 and 2 just seamed to be to different. Fare to different to like each other like that. And for how long?

"O-Ok 6 I-I'm just going to check on a f-few things. Feel f-free to visit when you get the chance." 5 muttered as he backed up to the new lift. He grabbed the handle and lowered himself to the bottom floor leavening 6 befuddled in his room alone. 6's head tilted to his right. 5 was acting really strange now. The boy couldn't only hope his friend would get back to normal.

With no more thought s on the matter 6 dipped his hand in the ink to continue with his daily routine.


	5. Kissing Makes You Happy, Right?

5 stumbled out of the elevator. The thought about 1 and 2 was hunting him. "I don't believe," 5 spoke to himself as he walked down the hall. "I just don't' believe it. I mean ya they're odd friends but…but not that." He froze before entering the work room. If 6 was there when they were kissing…what in earth where they doing in _privet_? 5 shook the feeling the best he could before it grew into images. "I-It didn't happen. I'll ask him my self." He told himself as he entered the room.

2 was inside replacing part to his hat. They needed a fix up after that last encounter with the cat-beast. Almost all the gears were gone. The elder was humming to him self till 5 walking in. Even with out his glass lens he could see 5's awkward walk. The boy looked as if he just knocked over the entire building and was comming to tell him. "5 is everything alright?" 2 asked.

"What? Ho ya, well kind of. I mean-" he shut his optic along with his mouth.

"Just take a deep breath and think about what you want to say."

5 did as he was instructed. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. It did help most of the time.

"Now. What is it you wanted to say?"

5 took a set on the skate sitting near the wall. "I had a question for you."

"Alright."

"Well…" This matter was already fare beyond 5's comfort level. He didn't like addressing problems he liked to just let them settle out. Then again, he wasn't shore if this was a problem or if he was just trying to prove himself right. "What…I mean, you shore we did ok with elevators? If something happened with 6 on his, he might never come back down stares." He pulled up a nervous chuckled. He couldn't do it. He failed to bring up the issue.

The elder chuckled "You boys did fine. I worked it mt self to remember? How are the other, sleep well?" the elder returned to his work as he spoke to the boy.

"We slept fine."- not as good as the sleep over in 6's room- "I've already taken 6 up to his room and 9 is still sleep."

"Strange. You're usually the one to sleep in."

"A-actually 2…I haven't been sleeping so good lately."

2 stopped his work. Fully turning to 5 he asked. "You haven't? Why not?"

"That's just it. I don't know. I've thought about it. But nothing comes up."

"hmm" 2 mumbled as he thought. "Did this start around the time 9 came?"

"About then…a little bit after."

"I see." 2 sounded interested.

"S-see what?"

"5 do you like 9?" 2 asked point-blank.

5 became tense again. That was enough for 2, but he wait for a response any way.

The younger stitch-punk's optic started to wonder. "We-well. I may have some feelings for him." His hand rubbed to gather.

"May be you're feeling for 9 are causing yout lack of sleep hmm?"

"You…think so?"

"Seems reasonable doesn't it?"

"I guess. H-Has that ever happened to you?"

The elder blinked twice before he proudly answered. "Yes I have."

--

Up stars 6 was walking in circles. He drew a lot yes, but not constantly. He hadn't had a vision to for three days now. Not even a small one at night. Just normal dreams. 6 wasn't shore what was going on. Not only that, he hadn't seen 1 for a good while. Lucky 8 had left him alone that day. The big stitch-punk was occupying himself with sharpening his blades.

Then 6 remembered what 5 told him. The new elevator was save and easy to use. He could go see him when ever he liked. The striped stitch-punk waddled over to the lift catching the attention of the guard n the other side of the room.

"Where are you going?" 8 ask harshly.

"Seeing 5." 6 replied, stopping in his tracks

8 just lunged back in his set. That kid never used the lift. It was somewhat funny when he did though. That's when the large stitch-punk noticed the elevator looked different. The bucket had a new crank on it. He lifted his right eyebrow in question.

With that look 6 walked into the bucket. The stripped stitch-punk lowered him self below the floor. He's view of 8 disappeared. The ride was just as smooth at last night with 5 in there with him. "5" the artist said quietly to himself. He hoped he was doing ok. 5 looked at if he could have fallen over at any moment when he left him this mourning.

6 suddenly stopped the lift. The artist walked to the edge of the bucked peering over. He had stopped at the second floor after seeing 9 in the back room. The new comer was still sitting on his bed. His head held down in thoguth. What everyone going to act strange today? The striped boy hopped out of the bucket and waddled over to his friend.

The clatter of 6's feet accost the floor caught 9's attention. 6 was light but just the way he walked made him sound much heavier then he really was. The new stitch-punk sat up right to greet his friend. When he did, 9 was surprised to see 6's upset expression.  
"6 what's wrong?" 9 question.  
"You're not happy." 6 answered simply.

9 couldn't argue. 6 was right, he was unhappy. Even more now that 6 was with him. "I'm not unhappy, it's better when you here." The boy spoke at his pulled 6 closer to him. "It's alright." 9 concluded, thought 6 was the one who should be saying that.

The artist was out there, yes, but he wasn't foolish. 9 couldn't fool him. In fact, his sad look only grew more so. What could he do. He wasn't used to doing anything. He'd just be the kid the corner that watched. The one they left alone, but 6 didn't want that. He wanted to help with the new life they could all have here with 9's arrival.

So 6 tried something new. What he just gave to 5, he would give to 9. It worked the first time. There was no harm in it for 6. The artist loosened 9's grip on him to climb on the bed and he sat up as straght as his back would let him. Looking up into 9's optics, 6 lend in, placing his hand on 9's lap to help bost him up. 9 wqas a bit taller then 5 was.

Before 9 could react to the odd hand placement 6's lips brushed against 9's lips and stayed there. The shock ran threw 6 yet again, but this time was different. It was more confident and that traveled threw 6 into 9. Now feeling se if they were made for each other. Like they couldn't pull away.

All the bad thoughts melted away and a warm feel swept over him. Starting with his face. 9's check produced just enough heat to warm 6's face face. The artist monde. Feeling the heat from 9 made his body feel all twisted. His hand reached for his key but 9 took them. The new stitch-punk pulled back from the kiss ever so slightly, "Don't worry." 9 whispered to him before pressing again his lips again to rejoin the kiss.

9's hands slide up 6's arms, then his side, then finally behind the artist's back. 9 body was moving as the heat traveled threw. First his face, then his arms, and lastly his legs. Proceeding into the kiss even further, 6 was being pushed till his back met the bed sheets. He made a small whimper with 9 coming over him. The kiss was broken again, this time by 9, who looked down at the smaller stitch-punk. He wasn't crying, nor was he hurt; but he was nervous. 6 wasn't used to the unknown. What was happening? What was the feeling taking over the both of them? 9…what was he thinking? But dispiter that, he was willing to trust his friend.

9 was fully over 6. His arms and knees held him above the artist. Shifting his weight 9 brought up his right hand to rub 6's black stand check. That look in the artist eyes seem to brighten. The cold copper fingers felt good against his skin. The little motion was enough to make 6 smile up at him.  
6 was pleased. Because 9 was pleased.

"6" 9 spoke softly, but that's all he could say. Now he could only smile down at 6. He really did make him feel better. Although, it was more then that. Something more he couldn't find the words for. But never mind that now, they were together.

"Thank you 6." 9 said before lowering him self to kiss 6 yet again with the full intention. The artist's hand reached up around 9. He was slowly learning what to do. His body would tell him where to go, what to do, then he's do it. He kissed 9 back. Giving a little leeway then returning back. The short breaths escapedthem as tension rose between the stitch-punks. 9's body seemed to be lowing. His knees slid out causing his chest to great 6's key. But 9 brought his hand up to moved it out of the way and they're chests met fallowed by their hips.

6 felt strange now. His arms and lip knew what to do. But with there hips together like this, it was to much. What was he to do? Was it ok? Should he move, should he not?" the artist began to struggle. His arms came on 9's side to push him up. 6's face turned to his right. "N-No, no. I- I don't know." he called out shutting his optics tight. "I don't know! I don't know!"  
"6? 6 it's ok." 9 sat up, his hand came to 6's check to make him look at him. "6 clam down it's alright. It's alright" He brought his leg over to get off of 6 and liad down by his side. The boy was still struggling, "Dont' know." so 9 brought him on closer. " It's alright, I'm not going to make you."

Then 6 stopped. His wide optics looking up at 9 despite what little room was between them. He felt 9's hand rubbing up and down his head. "It's alright 6. Everything is alright." 9's words grew softer and softer with every pat. 6 didn't even notice how upset he was until he heard 9's chest. The grease inside were all normal now. But his were just racing. "n…n-9" 6 spoke in a tone that only 9 could have herd.

Together they laid in each other's arms. Nothing need to be said.  
Slowly, they drifted off together.

--

"Hey 2, I'm going to get 9 if that's ok." 5 asked his mentor.  
"Of course, you don't have to ask me to leave." 2 replied. "Why not just take the day off?"  
"The hole day?" 5 questioned.  
"Yes the hole day." 2 looked at the door to his room. "I could get some cleaning do today."  
"Alright then. I'll see you latter then?"  
"yep." 2 nodded, before leavening to back to his room.

With 2 gone 5 walked to out of the work room, down the hall and met the elevator shaft. "That's odd." 5 wondered as he pulled the rope down lowering the lift. "Who used the lift?"

Once 5 used the elevator to arrive at the second floor, is optic immediately focused at the two fingers near the back wall. Gravity seemed to have increased its pull on 5 as he walked accost the room. Getting closer, the images was clear. Feeling as if there was a wtist in his lower body. Arriving at the bed, the image was too clear and 5 froze. Looking down on the stitch-punks 6 was resting peacefully in 9's arms. They were so close, so warm, and even happy. 5 couldn't look away. "What...but this morning..."

5 stumbled back, "Y-you two…." Unable to finish he turned back and ran back to the elevator. He sat down in the buckt with his hand over his head and knees close to his chest. He's breath where deep but he could control his crying. 'They were together again.' 5's thoughts shouted out at him. 'Why!? why were they together like that? When did they get together?' 5 slowly rocked himself trying to stay calm. Right until the fianle question came up.

_'Who was he most upset about?'_


	6. I Said No

***A/N* **There was a death in the family so that's why this is late. Ok? p.s. 1x2 fan will be happy this chapter : D *

* * *

Up stairs in the watch tower, 5 lingered. His right hand covering his optic, the other clutching the ramp that was wired around the open view of the tower. It was getting to him, all of it. The image of 6 and 9 together. It was real. They were together, and because they wanted to be. The boy felt so lonely, and left out. He hated being alone. He really did.

"I just don't see it." 5 spoke to himself. "I've known 6 far longer then 9 has. Even so, 9 has spent more time with me than with 6. So why them? It doesn't even make sense." Both of 5's arms came up over his pounding head. Suddenly his thoughts trailed in another direction of his argument. "But... does 6 even know what he's doing? I mean, he kissed me earlier this mourning in attempted to make me feel better. If he doesn't know the differences between a friendly peck and a passionate kiss, then that could really hurt 9. Then 6 will just get confused."

5 stood up. "I have to tell him before this gets to far." With out another thought the stitch-punks made his way to the old lift. All the way down he hit the floor and switches off to the new elevator. Surprised; 1 stopped him before he could reach the second lift.

"Hh-huum, yes?" 5 asked nervously.

"Where rare you going?" 1 demanded as 8 fallowed up behind him. 5 sunk back before responding.

"J-Just to the second level."

With out another word 1 walked inside the lift with 8 fallowing behind him. There was a slpit second of silence before 1 snapped at the boy, "Well get in."

5 scurried inside, keeping his optic on the ground the whole time till they reaches his stop. When 5 walked out 1 addressed him.

"When you're done here I want you to put 6 back in his room. You and 9 go to the watch tower. Understand?" 1 seemed to have stressed the word 'understand' but wither way 5 nodded. "All right."

With that, 8 started up the lift again and lowered them to the final floor leavening 5. Once the bucket hit the ground 1 escorted himself out into the hall. He turned to his guard.  
"8 I want you to stay here by the elevator. Make shore they don't disobey my order and come down here."

"Right." 8 grunted.

There was a slight pause before 1 added, "Feel free to; occupy your self while I'm gone. Just don't leave your post."

Surprised to hear this 8 responds, "Yes sir." And watches the leader walk off until he could no longer be seen. "They must be having one heck of a talk." 8 joked as he leaned back against the wall.

With out any warning 1 walked into the inventor's messy room. Once He did he stubbed his foot on some heavy metal piece that once belonged to the inside of an old automobile . "OW!" 1 shouted as he brought his foot up to hold. Startling 2, the inventor looked over at his injured friend. "O" -he could help it, he lightly laughed. - "1 are you alright?" 2 was standing on his desk tiring to reach something before 1's painful interruption.

The leader just glared at 2 angrily for laughing at him. "Why don't you ever clean up when you're alone?" 1 snapped back.

"Well you know what they say about people with messy rooms."

"Well I can hardly call 8 a genus." 1 said now walking over to 2. His optics kept a good eye on the ground till he reached the desk. Looking up at 2 he crossed his arms. "Get done from there."

"I don't know. I kind of like being taller." 2 sat up playfully putting his arms behind his back.

"That's just unnatural." 1's optics narrowed as his friend.

The inventor shrugged and sat down on his desk with a big smile. He removed a few papers he was sitting on and placed them on a been that sat right next to the desk. Slowly 1's optics fallowed 2's hand as it moved back next to the inventors side. It was only for a moment but 1 found himself staring rather inappropriately at 2. The leader quickly looked away after realising exactly where was staring at. Lucky 2 didn't seem to notice 1's wandering optic or his slightly blushed face.

Pleased to see that 1 came to him, 2 asked. "So, why the sudden visit? The sun is still out you know." He chuckled again. 1 never came down unless it was late and everyone was asleep. So this was a treat for 2; he could stay wake this time.

"I came to talk. Are last conversation didn't go so well."

That wasn't what 2 wanted to hear. All his work already helped him forget about that uncomfortable moment. Now that feeling seemed to ceep back into his body. "No, but why dwell on the past right?"

"Wrong." 1 said almost immediately, "That was but three days ago 2. Don't think the issues is at rest."

"What issue?" 2 didn't look up that time. His optics looked over not wanting to meet 1's rather cold stare.

1 got closer to 2. His hand rested on either side of the desk with 2 in the middle. The inventor scooted back a bit uncomfotly as 1 continued. "You felt it."

"1…" 2's optics wandered off again. He was not in the best position right now if 1 wanted to try something, and that pet feeling 2's stomach area felt that he would. With the wall directly behind him, two shelves on either side of the small desk and 1 blocking the only was off the desk, it was enough to make anyone claustrophobic.

"No, you did and I did. There was a pull right?" The leader wasn't going to let 2 get off topic. Not this time.

"Yes there was but-"

"But what?"

"I already told you 1. Are bodies weren't made for that kind of, contact."

" 'If the feeling is there then why hide it?' That's what you've told me over all these yeas. Isn't that right 2." 1 twisted 2's old words at he leaned in. His body was partly hanging over 2's now. 2 sat up a little more trying to ease the tension in his body. Though he could feel his arms shaking as he pushed himself up.

"There's feelings….then there's temptation." 2 replied finally looking up. He saw the lust in the leader's optics. 1 was right. He was intimidated by his friend when he was like this.

Slowly 1 brought his hand to 2's face. Brushing it lightly, his moves his hand under 2's chin. "I find kissing you tempting. That doesn't make it wrong." Gazing into 2's soft optics he pulls his partner forwarded slightly to great him with a kiss.

"hm-..mmm" 2's first thought was to pull back, but it was over once their lips touched. "mmmm" his shoulders relaxed and 2 pushed back into the kiss. He never could find anything better then this feeling with 1. It was almost like the world was shout out at this time. Like no one was around, like no one could stop it.

His arms came up around his partner neck and held him in place. 1's arms came up as well. They came to 2's sides and continued on to his back. There he pulled 2 close in and pushed him down at and angle over the study table. 2 wasn't laying back enough to touch the top of the desk, 1 was holding one to tight for that.

Their breath became shorter as the kissing picked up speed. Pulling out to breath then comming back in for more. That was the scare point. They started rubbing up again each other. The set up was even less in 2's favor now. 1 was over him much more then before. The inventor's hips were against 1's with his legs on both side of him. Now along with the short breaths causing the gears inside to pick up pace, 2 could feel his arms shaking from holding himself up on 1.

So 2 pulled back but 1 didn't. 1 continued on kissing him. Starting with 2's face he went down to his neck. That was new. 2 held him close to catch his breath before speaking. "1, ho, 1…tha-that's enough." His breath were so deep he could only talk while exhaling. So much more tempting. Much more in 1's favor.

His gears were so loud to him that 2 didn't even relies that 1 had already untied the bow on his chest. Looking down 2 saw 1's hand open the seem. "W-wait 1….I said no- hoo!" 2 was cut off. Something tightened his body. 1 had fiddles with something inside him.

2 began to shake. He didn't know that to make of it, but his partner did. 1 lowed his hand further down into 2 and grasped the inner workings by the hips. "h-aha." 2 let loose the strange noises that pushed threw this throat. He couldn't seem to stop it. "wa-1 you- ah haa."

1 wasn't going to let him speak. He keep fingering at 2's insides. His narrow fingers streamed over wires the he would lightly pull now and then. As he did 2 would let out a small breath of air fallowed by the sudden strange sounds. Finally 1's fingers came over at a lager bundle of wires. There was the spot he was looking for. 1 then gabbed them as tight as he could.

2 practically jumped back up at 1. "Ahaaa!" 2 let out a much louder sound. One he couldn't hold in. Both his arms and legs were wrapped around 1 tightly holding him self completely off the desk as if he was holding for dear life. Gently 1 brought his hand out and held 2 close as he stated to move them.

2's breath were to shot to catch. Nothing could be said as he was carried off to his bed. Being placed down he let loose of his time. 2 lay open and weak on his one bed. His body was so shaken. There was even a slight breaze passing threw his open, heated body. The inventor's optics where closed as his breath came back. Once his view came back he could see 1 coming back over him but 2 brought his arm. Pushing back the best he could 2 partly yelled. "No!"

It was barely a push but 1 stopped looking almost befuddled. 2 was looked at him angrily. "What's that look?" 1 question returning the look with a scowl.

"I said no." 2 spoke firmly. He held him self still proving how serious he really was. Even in this stat 2 could make himself strong in his opinion.

The leader stared down at the stitch-punk under him. How could he continue when receiving that look. He could only respond with a harsh look as he sat up. Dashing accost the room, not caring what he stepped on or kicked; 1 stopped at the door. Looking back he said, "You wanted this." and left his friend. Alone, weak and open.

The sound of 1's heavy foot steps faded off. Nothing ells was to be said or; nothing ells could be said. 2 brought his hand to his chest and felt the leather opening that went down his vest. Coming back up 2 pulled at the string to tighten the seem but not fully. His old hand were still trembling along with his legs. 2 knew what 1 did, he could have named every cord as 1 touched them if he really wanted to. That's what worried him most.

The elder laid back fully on his bed rubbing his head cap. Now exhausted he found it best just to sleep this all off. No way he could continue working after that episode. He wouldn't have been able to hold any tools even if he tried. So slowly 2 brought the stitched up sheet over him and rested. The whole time 2 felt something twisting inside him even as he slept. The bad feeling seemed to be growing, and it might not even be about 1.


	7. Only if you love someone

5 rode the lift back up to level two but before exiting he took a long, deep breath. "It's ok 5 you can do this. You're trying to strengthen things out."

After the mental motivation he stepped out only to me greeted by 6 who was sitting on the floor. He stopped now feeling a little silly. "H-ho 6. D-did you hear me?"

6 nodded lightly.

"Ok." He blushed. "So why are you on the floor?" 5 foolishly asked. He looked down and saw that 6 had been carving the circular symbols in the wooden floor. "6! Why would you do that?" 5 bent down and took 6's hand looking over his finger. The artist just blanking looked at him confused. "You shouldn't do that you could damage your fingers."

"I'm sorry." 6 apologized.

"Just please don't do that again." 5 spoke as he helped 6 to his feet. 6 looked down sadly. He didn't mean to worry 5. Looking back up with wide optics and that sad puppy look of his 6 said. "a-alright."

5 couldn't help but blush at this sight. He looked too cute there. So he brought his arm around 6's shoulder and pulled him in. "Hey it's alright. I just don't want you to hurt your self ok?"

6 then smiled as did 5. The artist then hugged 5 warmly. "Ok 5." He giggled out.

5 chuckled. 6 didn't like things to stay sad for long. He didn't mean to do things that scared 5; but 5 already knew that. It was just in his nature to worry.

"I came down here to talk with you. Where is 9?"

6 pointed back at the bed. It looked as if 6 had slipped away from 9 a while ago. His drawing habits must have caught up to him.

"I see. We should go upstairs. That way you can draw while I talk. How does that sound?"

6 looked up and smiled happily. "Yes." He agreed taking 5's hand.

5 felt warm in the face again. Together they walked into the lift and 5 started up the elevator to go up. All the way there 6 was leaning ever so close to 5. Still stuck with the same smile on his face.

Now 5's gears picked up speed, the heat aroused from them into his face. 6 just kept nuzzling into his arm. He just couldn't help but ask. "M-My your happy today. How come?"  
"Missed you 5." 6 spoke honestly. "You ran away and I missed you."  
"So you're just happy to see me?"  
"M-hm."  
"I'm happy so see you to." 5 stopped. That sentence just came right out of his mouth. But 6 was already nuzzling him to it's heard to tell how he took the comment.

Together they walked out of the lift and headed toured 6's room in the corner. There 6 ran off of 5 and right to his ink bottle. Boy did he miss it. The cold black liquid dripping of his fingers felt so good. 6 quickly pulled out a new sheet of paper and started drawing.

5 took a set. 6 needed to draw for while before they would talk. So he sat there watching 6's fingers trace over the paper leaving a black trail to fallow after them. Something about the way he drew just made 5 want to stop and watch. So after a few minutes 6 spoke to him.

"I'm listening."

"Pardon?" 5 was in a bit a trance after watching 6 draw.

"I am listening."

"What ar- O right. Sorry." 5 nervously remembered what he wanted to talk about now. "Well, it's about 9- I mean, sort of." He looked down at his hands which rested on his legs.

"9?" 6 sat up.

"Well…mainly I wanted to talk with you about kissing."

"Kissing?"

"Ya that's it." 5 didn't look up but he could hear 6 whipping the ink off his fingers and onto himself. The artist crawled over to his friend and looked up at him. He was acting even more like a clueless puppy now. "Listening." 6 told him.

5 sat up looking right at him. He was going to be strong and get this over with. "I know why you kissed me. You did it to make me feel better right?"

"I wanted you to be happy again." 6 said slowly now thinking he did something ells to upset 5. "Was that wrong?"

"No, it's just…well it's..." 5 sighed and kneeled down to match 6. He put his hands on the artist's shoulders. "It's hard to explain but I'm going to try. Just know you didn't do anything wrong. This is new to me too."

6 blinked and nodded showing him that he was fallowing. So 5 continued on.

"Kissing on the cheek, like what 7 did with you, remembered."

"She did. She did to the others as well."

"Right, 3 and 4. Well that kind of kissing is different then when you kiss someone on the lips. It mean a lot more."

6 nodded but still looked on the lost side.

"When you really like someone. Like, love them that's what is mean to kiss on the lips."

"Love them…" 6 repeated.

"Yes and only if you love them."

"..." 6 looked down at the ground. He was still processing this. "5…you love someone?"

Pulling back his arms 5 froze. 6 just asked him a big question. But he didn't know if he should tell him. 9 really liked 6, but he really like 9. So 5 made a gulping sound and just came out with it. "Y-yes, I think I do."

"Who?" Those mix-matched optics looking up at 5 with innocence. It was almost painful to answer. 5 felt like he shouldn't have. "9." But his crush's name just feel threw him. It felt so good to finally let it out and tell someone, but on the flip side 6 didn't say anything. The artist's face melted into regret as he sat up. 5's hand came up to 6's face. "A-Are you alright? 6?"

"5…5 I didn't mean to. I didn't know…I didn't…" 6 was trebling. He just felt so bad now. He had kissed them both. He'd kiss 5 and the one 5 loved. This is what 5 was afraid about.

"6 pleased don't. I know you didn't mean it I told you already. It's going to be ok."

"b-but I-"

6 was cut off when 5 brought him into a close hug. He held him to tight. "I'm telling you now because I don't want anyone hurt. Please understand." 5's optic was shut. He was being so straight forward with him if 6 didn't understand he didn't know what he could do. But he knew 6 understood then. The artist's arms crept up behind him to return the hug. 6's head rested on 5's shoulder.

5 was overcome by a perplex look. Something hit him. He's left arm held 6 closer to him while his right brushed the back of his head. This feeling of 6 in his arms was nothing like all the other times. Nothing at all like before. It was almost like, he shouldn't leave. He didn't want to let go. Just hold him closer with confidence.

_'SLAM'_

5 and 6's hug was broken when a large sound echoed in the small room. Then they looked over they saw 1 irritably walk out. His cane was practically stabbing the floor as he walked into his room slamming the door behind him. 5 then looked over at 8 and 9 how walked out after looking just as befuddled.

"Wh-what happened?" 5 asked.

9 shrugged his shoulders and looked up at 8.

"That's non of your business." 8 answered. But it was clear he didn't have the fainted idea.

So the guard just went into his own room and 9 came over to 5 and 6. 5 stood up looking worried. "I-I should check on 2." His hand was near his face and fiddling with each other. He knew 2 was involve with what every caused 1's bad mood.

"Do you want me to come?" 9 offered.

"N-no it's alright. I think I'd better talk to him my self." So he left to the elevator and lowered himself down. He didn't even think twice about leavening 6 and 9 alone. He was to worried about 2 right now.

9 watched feeling down again. Thinking about it now he was starting to regret kissing 6 like that. Pushing him to the bed like that. What on earth led him to do that?

Yet he couldn't help but wonder what 5 and 6 were talking about. They looked pretty close when he got here and it didn't look like 6 had a nightmare or anything. So when 9 turned around to see 6 he wasn't behind him anymore. The boy had run to his room and was hiding in the back corner.

"6?" 9 questioned.

"No." 6 replied.


	8. It goes three ways

"NO...No!" 6 called out as 9 tried to get closer. He didn't under stand the problem. What he upset about what he did? "6 please, tell me what's wrong."  
"No I can't I can't." 6 was in the panic stage where he would just repeat himself.  
"Why not? 6 you need to talk to me." 9 reached out his hand but 6 only moved back further into the corner. "Are you mad?"  
"C-Can't talk…n-need sp-space…go back, back, back!" the artist's optics closed tightly and his hands came up to his key. The newer stitch-punk stepped back. "You-…alright."

9 backed out of 6's room. He stared at his friend sadly before turning to the elevator. Pulling the rope so the lift would meet his level 9 looked back once more. 6 was just as hidden as the first day he walked in there. Barely noticeable. Then he whispered to him self 'sorry' and hopped into the lift. Pulling at the crank the elevator dropped leaving 6 alone once more. The artist stayed balled up with his knees up. Hugging his key for support. He just needed time to think. _'Love?'_

Down stars 5 had found 2 in bed and was at ease. He was frighten that 1 might have lost it and actually hurt 2. One less thing to worry about. So he looked around 2's room. Something must have happened. There were papers all over the floor, so of course 5 bent over to pick them up and set them on the little desk. Walking back 5 took the covers to put over 2 when he noticed something that made him drop the sheets. 2's bowtie was undone and his seem was just barely open. The apprentice had this drooping feeling in his lower body.

His shaking hand went over and shook the sleeping elder slighting. "Humm, 2?"  
"mm?" 2 mumbled out still tired.  
"Are yo- Are you alright?"

2 then forced himself up half way holding himself up by his elbows behind him. "I'm fine is something wrong?"

5 blinked with the nervous look he always seem to have and pointed down at 2. The elder looked down finding he never tied himself up. Blushing out 2 jumped up and tied himself up quickly. Of course the most paranoid person in the house would find him like this.

5 took a step back. 2 wasn't looking at him though he could still see his face. I looked very uneasy; almost like his own nervous face.

2 was still fiddling with his bow even after tightening it. He wasn't really sure how to explain this nor did he want to lie. But it would seem best if he did so for now. "M-my bad, I must have forgotten after the repair." O he felt horrible for lying, but goodness knows if he told 5 what really happened.  
"Repair? So 1 did hurt you?"  
"Just a little bit." Well, that wasn't a lie.  
"Are you really ok? Should I look?" 5 was getting closer to the edge now. He didn't know who he should stay with or leave alone any more. Alone? O no 6 and 9. He had forgotten. Now 5 was just getting a headache.  
"No I believe I took care of it. It wasn't that bad of an injury. 1 just…got carried away." Slowly 2's optics lost sight of 5 drifting to the bed. This might just be his first time lying about something. And to 5 out of them all.  
"I'm just happy you're ok. When I saw 1 bust out the elevator like that I was really freaked out that he might have really hurt you." 5 sat down on the bead rubbing his head.  
"No he wouldn't hurt me that bad." 2 looked back with a side smile. 5 smiled back but then looked at the ground.  
"Now is there something you would like to tell me?" he didn't feel he had the right to ask but when 5's head hung like that he knew something was troubling him.  
"Well I" there was a knock on the side of the door frame and 9 was looking in. He had just arrived. 5 sat up straight and 2 looked over.

9 felt awkward again. "Sorry did I interrupt?"

"No it's fine." 5 quickly blurted out. 2 looked to him with concern face before looked back at 9 and giving the boy a soft smile. "Something ells wrong?"  
"No I just…came down." It was one his face, 9 was upset.  
Standing up 5 walked over to 9. "You don't look so good."  
"Well to tell the truth I'm not feeling all that good either."  
"May be you should lay down then?"  
"I'm not really tiered."

This was concerning to see 9 like this. Another first. 5 put one of his arms on 9's shoulders. "Then what do you want to do?"

9 looked right at 5. "I think, I need to talk with you."

5 looked back at 2. The elder gave him a nod to go on and so he did. Both 5 and 9 walked into 5's room. The newer stitch-punk looked around at all the thing leanings on the side of the wall. Just a bunch of tool, needles and thread. You could call it cluttered, but unlike 2's room you could see the floor. It was bigger and of a lighter color to.

5 sat down on his bed watching 9 look over his things. He perked up a smile. It was cute the way he could be curios like that. That smile was lost when 9 looked back over, "5, did 6 say he was upset with me?"

O dear 5 thought, "No why?"  
"Well I tried to talk with him but he ran to the back of his room and wouldn't come out. He said he needed space."  
"That just meens he's thinking about thing." 5 muttered. This was not going the way he wanted.  
"Well what could be thinking about? Did he tell you?"  
"Not really…why would he be upset with you any way?" 5 looked up to 9.

9 froze, locking his optics with 5's single 'eye'. He kissed 6 that's why. Because he kissed him far more then he needed to. He took advantage of 6's innocent kiss and now he felt the guilt pressing down on him. Now 6 wouldn't talk to him. All that happened right after he and 5 shade their first kiss. They could have gone that far to if no one interrupted. He brought his hand up to his head and leaned again the wall. He didn't know what to say or do. He was longing for both of them, perhaps he always has.

"9?" the medic question snapping the new stitch-punk out of his guiltily thinking. "W-why would 6 be upset with you?"  
9 didn't answer. There was just this long silence. 5 could only think of one thing at the time, "Did you tell him we kissed?"  
"No I wouldn't do that." 9 was quick to respond. "That was…privet. I wouldn't tell anyone about that."  
"Right." 5 looked down, he was about to tell 2 about it. "Probably should keep quiet about that." He rubbed the back of his head.  
"Agreed."

Again the silence brushed over them. It was just one thing after other. They couldn't seem to find a more comfortable topic. So finally 9 walked over and sat next to 5. He legs were tiered from just standing there. His friend didn't look up but his face was getting warm. He found himself leaning into 9.  
Looking down the new stitch-punk received the massage and started getting warm to. Quickly 5 sat and looked the other way. "I-I'm sorry."  
"It's aright." 9 spoke softly.  
"Do you mind?"  
"Mind?"  
"Me laying on you?"  
"No I don't mind…" but, 9 thought, but I'm not sure if he should.

So 5 laid his head back on the new stitch-punk. Hearing him breath so calmly made him feel safe. So secure, he found his feeling slip out into words, "You know…" He started off. 9 looked at his friend feeling the heat with in the moment just as 5 did. "I really like having you here."  
"O ya?" 9 sounded nervous.  
"Ya. I've really grown attached to you over this time and well…I really like you. So when you kissed me…" 5's optic shut, "I was just so happy."

That hit 9 like ten cat-beasts. The impact of hearing that was so heavy on his chest his gears started turning so fast he couldn't keep track. His friend felt his body heat up and looked up at him. Being almost the same height they were with in kiss distance now. "you feel the same way…right?" 5 may have pointed out the truth but he was still very unsure of himself. Up until 9's hands came up to his face. His right thumb rubbing his check under the solo optic while the other hand traced over the leather patch. "I don't know." 9 mumbled out ever so quickly. 5 was lucky enough to hear it, but he didn't have time to think about it. His face was pulled into a rough greeting with 9's lips.

5's arms guided themselves up to 9's shoulders just to side down to his hands. Taking them, 5 and 9 kissed hand in hand. Pushing into each other their mouths opened and closed. They weren't kissing so innocent anymore; they felt they liked one another to much for that. That's what their bodies told them.

9 released his grip from 5's hand and lead it to his hips pulling 5 toured him. While 5's arms wrapped around his friend's back up to his shoulder. They locked there lips for periods of time before releasing to breath then meeting back up at each others lips again. This time 5 was over powering 9 and they laid back. The medic was on top of the new stitch-punk now. He bucked up on his knees and lend down into the kiss. 9 moaning as 5 pressed down. His hands still exploring 5's back side. With being together at the chest, 5's button was clicking up against 9's zipper making the boy's blush even further.

So 9 took his hand and slipped it in between them. 5 lifted up so it could fit threw and also to view what he was doing. The copper fingers traced in circular motions around the button. "mm" 5 moaned with his mouth closed. The feeling sent small little chills down his back, but then he watched again. His hand moving in a circle like that. It reminded him of 6. So his mouth slowly dropped open and his face faded into painfully regretful look. It did remind him of 6.

The thought of the boys golden fingers gliding accost the dirty paper flew into 5's thoughts. He snapped back once he felt the copper fingers tracing over to the bottom button on only to repeat the same movement. That motion…that was 6's motion. When 5 looked at 9 he meet his optics. Slowly 5's hand reached out to the zipper but stopped in mid air. Now he was trembling.

9 started to worry. "5?" His left hand came up tot the scared looking stitch-punk's face. 5 was breathing like he was struggling for something. He then sat up, pulling back his hand to his chest to rubbing the top of hit. "I-I can't 9. I just…" The medic stumbled off of 9 and the bed while holding his hand to his chest. 9 sat up. "5 are you-"

"No 9, don't be mad. I just have to think. I- I- I need some space!"

5 ran out of the room. 9 was dumbfounded. "Space." He repeated to himself. Looking at the floor 9 stood up. He had no right to be here. Not in this room. Not an any one's. He walked back to his own room think he barely deserved to have that one now.


	9. Lay Down And Smile

A/N: *waves hand in face* Wow this is a hot chapter…ehemm, so any way sorry about that really long wait.

I'll do better so we and get to the 5x6x9-ness ok?

* * *

It was all over the chapel.  
Someone was either confused or contemplating them selves.

9, 1 and 2 were in their own rooms swarmed by thoughts of resent events.  
5 was in the lift with his knees scrunched up to his chest.  
6 was still mumbling to himself and 8 was stuck in the thrown room completely unaware of the events.

The guard looked over at the troubled artist. Even he could tell something was up; with everyone. Marching over 8 stood out side the corner room. "Hey." He barked.  
The small stitch-punk jumped out of this trance. Next to 1, 8 was the best at wakening the boy up. So 6 just sat there looking up at him. He was just so much bigger then everyone ells.

"What's wrong with you?" asking 6 point-blank.

6 blinked and turned his head. 8 had asked him that before but this time he wasn't talking about just 6 in general.

"I asked you a question. You're beening weirder then normal."

6 looked down at his key lightly stroking it. That was a 'yes' if you knew 6 like the others. 8 grumbled something to him self then stepped back not really knowing why he even asked. To 8 the kid was completely 'out of his tree'- as he put it. Then 6 sat up and asked. "Ei-8?"

"Hmm?" the bully turned around spotting the striped stitch-punk.

"ummm" 6 looked down shyly. He doesn't really ever talk to 8. "Do y- do you love someone?"

8 stared at the boy with a stunned face. "What? Of course not! Why would you ask something so stupid?"

Poor 6 whimpered as he took a step back. 8 glared at him before marching of to his room. "That's just something I wasn't made to have." was all he said before slamming the door shut. The artist blinked blankly looking at the closed door. Could it be? Some people didn't get love?

--

About an hour past. 5 was still sitting in the lift. His knees up high to his chest and his arms around them. His mind shifting from one jumble of thought to another. Two numbers just kept repeating them selves. 6 and 9. 9 and 6. Over and over. Each taking their turn with reasons of why or why not. 5 was just getting a headache now. His face fell down into his arms. So wrapped up in his thoughts that the sound of light foot steps on the floor and thin fingers gripping the door didn't even startle him.

"5?" spoke a rather quiet voice. So the single optics boy looked up at his mentor who stood on the other side of the lift's door. "2." He spoke just to say his name with out any real purpose to it. but the elder smiled as always.  
"What are you doing out here 5?"

5 just looked up at him for a moment before returning to his lowly position. The elder opened the door and sat next to the boy. If it had been anyone ells 5 would have most likely stood up and say every thing is fine. But it wans't just anyone.

"Forgive me for asking but, what happened?"  
Slowly 5 turns his head to 2. "I think you mean, what's been happening."  
5 sighed lightly and 2 felt the sad feeling creep up his own spine.

Then 5 relised the timing of all this. It was the time to ask. "2 I have to ask you something." 5's tighten his arms pulling his legs in even more.  
"Alright I'm listening."  
"I-If I'm wrong, please don't be mad or...laugh ok?"  
"I'm sure I can handle." 2 smiled, but he did hold back his chuckle. Now he was just curios.  
"Are you and 1 in a-" 5 paused. 2 was starring at him eagerly awaiting the answer. Just the way his face look led 5 to believe 2 might know where he was going with this. So 5 sat up and took a deep breath. "Are you and 1 in a relationship?"

'O boy' was the first thought that popped into 2's head. He found himself looking at his own feet before answering. "That's...a little hard to answer right now." There was this knot that welded up in his chest amd it was far from comfortable.

5 loosened, almost relived in a way. 2 might be having some troubles of his own. "So, you're not- I mean." O he didn't know where to start. How long, what happened, does 1 even know, does he even care- "So, you're having troubles with 1?"

"Troubles? Well yes." He couldn't do it. 2 couldn't soften up the answer or avoid it. Not now, not with 5. "It wasn't till recently but, he doesn't seem to want to listen to me even...even if it's just us." 2 folded his hand together and rested them in his lap.

"But, you still like him right? Like; really like him?" That was the question that was bothering 5 the most.  
"Of course."  
"But why?" 5 covered his mouth. That just came out so suddenly. He relaxed after hearing 2 giggle.  
"It does seem a bit odd doesn't it?"  
"Well...ya" 5 shrugged showing a nervous chuckle.  
"I could name a few things. We were very close before others started showing up." 2's smile was so light and pleasant looking you could tell he really did enjoy such a time. That look was enough to pull 5 out of his denial. It did make cense now, seeing as they've been around each other the longest and how durable they are to each others actions. In fact, it made 5 worry.

"So, is it because of us you two are having problems?" 5 asked.  
"O no!" bringing up his hands in defense for the boy, "No it's not that at all."  
"O.k." 5 responded innocently. He honestly thought that be the problem for sure. Thinking back he does have an early memory of 2 approaching 1 only rudely brushed off and scolded as if he was as new as everyone ells.

"I think we should go out soon." 2 popped up the suggestion so suddenly.  
"Soon?"  
"Yes. When building that lift we lost some of parts. We should go out and find some more later. What do you think?"  
"A-Alright."

2 finally stood up, taking 5's hand and pulling him up with him. His old grin back on his face. Letting go of his hands 2 opened the door and 5 came out. Though when he looked back 2 was still in the lift. "Now I have to ask, is everything alright between you and 9?"

5 blinked twice before his hands came together. "I think I'm the one with the problem."  
"Now don't say that." 2 leaned against the lift's wall. "I understand it's not easy to address someone about this and I proud of you for trying."  
5 nodding agreement the said, "I guess when we talked...I just wasn't clear enough." 5 bit his lip. That was for sure.  
"Need any assistance?"  
"Assistance...Not this time." 5 smiled and rubbed his arm. He did feel better knowing he wasn't alone with troubles such as this. "I think I can do it my self."  
"Good to hear. I guess I'll just go fix up my own mess then." with a finale grind from 2, 5 nodded. "I'll see you in a bit, I guess."

5 turned and walked back down the cluttered hallway. 2 watched until he could no longer see 5. The lift carried him up to the thrown room. Stepping out the first thing that came into view was the door to 1's room. He took in a deep breath before bravely walking over to knock on the door.

In side the leader's room 1 was startled by the sound of metal against the wooden door. "I don't want to be bother now." He snapped.

"1 please allow me in." 2 spoke from behind the door.

1's face loosened as he remained silent. He wasn't expecting 2. Out side 2 stood staring at the door. Well he didn't say no.  
"1 I'm coming in." He reached to open the door right before it swung open toured the room revealing 1 behind it looking as proper as usual. The leader looked around behind 2; scouting to make sure no one was around before walking away from the door. In his own way inviting 2 in. So naturally 2 stepped inside and shut the door gently. When 2 turned to face his friend 1 was sitting on his bed, back turned.  
2 looked down as nothing was said for a minute. So he went a head and sat on the other side of the round bed. He made an inner chuckle at 1's stubbornness. In an off way it was cute to him.

Sadly that smile faded rather fast as 2 took in a breath to hold. After releasing his contained breath he spoke. "You really have nothing to say to me?"  
1's arms were crossed with his fingers tapping away. Still he did not face the other stitch-punk. "I figured you came up to tell me something." His voice was still so harsh.  
"I came to talk yes, but I question if you'll listen."  
"It's rather hard to ignore someone such as your self."  
2's frown shifted to the side at the insult. He spoke slowly. "I mean it 1. I want to talk about us."  
"Really? And you can call it 'us'?"  
"1 please-"  
"Don't soften it up!" 1 readjusted his set laying more on the bed. "I'm listening just say what you have to."

2 looked hurt, and emotionally he was. But he sucked it up and spoke leaning more on the bed himself.

"1 I love you. I mean that. You did so much for me before the others came...I just want to be with you more but, you need to learn to accept my disition in this. I'm willing to understand your views on leader ship but when it's just you and me you can't be so...forceful."

There was silence. 2 hoped this was a sigh 1 was taking this to heart; or at least processing it. That when the oldest turned to him and unfolded his arms. He sat up and moved closer to 2. The inventor sat up partly intimidated.

"You say that you love me yet you wont share the feels you've been getting. Nor will you let me do the same." 1 glared at 2 as he spoke.  
"This is what I'm talking about. I've told you many times before I don't agree with that."  
"So it's just there to tease us? There's no purpose to it and we just ignore it."  
"You're not sounding like your self."  
"I could say the same for you. Aren't you curios? You always are." 1 shifted moving towards 2 even further.  
"It just feels..." 2 didn't mean it, but his face started heating up. He looked down over the edge of the bed. He wasn't sure how to describe that feeling. It was freighting having 1 force it on him and it did slightly hurt even if he was only fingering at him. Yet he prefer it be 1 over anyone ells.  
"You liked it." 1 spoke confirming he was right. "You're denying it because for once your scared of something you don't know."  
2 chocked. 1 saw right threw him. It wasn't like him at all but it did scare him. And for so many reasons. But still...

"The 2 I know wouldn't hesitated to feed his curiosity." 1 crept up on his friend. 2 was still facing the other way. His hand slowly reaches up for his bowtie. He held the knot then slid down to end of the string just holding it. You could hear him trying to control his breaths. So could 1. He whispered to 2, "I'd really like you to let me in."

The leader leaned against 2's back eagerly watching the hand as it pulled the knot loose. The inventor brought over his other hand to slowly pull the seam open. Once he was done, both hands rested on the bed. Then 1's thin fingers came around and stroked the open lether from behind. 2 shuddered causing his shoulder to tension. Once 1 felt that he brought his other arm around and scooted 2 more toured the center of the bed. His friend looked back at him silently but clearly not likening being man-handled.

1 rolled his optics before laying 2 down on the bed just to get on top of him. He reaches his hands over by 2's shoulder to lean over and great his face. Wide optics, slightly grey with his thing lips partly open and now his face was hot. It looked welcoming 1.

The leader leans down and rubbed his rough cheek again 2's causing the younger one to heat up further. Slowly 1 brought his lips to the cheek, kissing him multiple times. Each one moving over, getting closer until finally greeting another pare of lips that returned the favored.

…

So it started out as always, soft kisses, 2 holding 1 while 1 reaches inside him.  
1 plays around inside gliding his hand over object, groping and pulling. Listening to 2's small moans and gasp drew him closer. That's when 1 stopped kissing and told him, "Now undo me."  
"h-hu?" 2 questioned.  
So 1 brought 2's hand to his top belt buckle and repeated himself. "Unbuckle me."  
2 lead his optics down to the thick fabric the wrapped accost 1's chest. Curiously he looked back up at him.  
"Go on." 1 insisted.  
2 blinked then looked back at the belt. Partly shaking he releases the belt and it falls open.  
"Now the other one." He spoke, watch him. Thinking he could be faster if he did it but he wanted 2 to do it.  
So 2 sat up a little to reach the second belt and freed it.  
Before 1 could say a thing more 2 reaches up and loosened 1's seem. It was claer he would have been asked to open it anyway.

Now both stitch-punk here open.

2 looked up to find 1 peering down into him. When he did the same this green light appeared inside of one another. Growing bright as the seams came into contact. Once 1 stared pushing down on 2's chest. The inventor moaned out, this light seem to pull out of him to greet 1's own glow. Thou it felt as if it was taking all of 2 with it. He wrapped his arms around the lead holding him tightly as if he were going to be sucked in.  
2's face showing a hint of pain as he panted, doing all he could to keep it down. 1 on the other hand continues pushing, relieving some pressure then pushing back down. Stroking his chest against 2's. The soul's haze would bush past each other, extending their reach every time till finally they connected.

Both stitch-punks held one another tightly, the sensation over powering them both. 2 laid his head back with a long pleasurable moans as did 1. The souls practically danced together, pushing each other back from one body to the other, till finally the lights started to dim and the souls separated. 1 just fell right on top of 2 while 2 himself just rested his head to breath.

Slowly 1 removed himself and laid down to the right side of the bed facing his partner. He was breathing just as heave, but not heavy enough to where he couldn't talk. _"-huff- _Y-You were holding back..."  
2 turned his head the other way to face him, visibly he chest was still glowing as he caught his breath, "I-I didn't- Want anyone t-to hear."  
1 looked displeased, "8 sleeps like a log and 6 has other things to worry about."  
Chuckling 2 smiled weakly, "Even now no one can please you." His shaking hand reaches for one of his shoe strings to tighten himself but 1 took the hand instead. Confuse 2 looked back at 1 who was staring at him.  
"I'm not done with you." 1 told him.  
The inventor looked both surprised and nervous. He watch as 1's hand let go of his hand and reached inside him to grabs hold of the soul that had almost faded. Not expecting that 2 cried out.

The leader grouped at the soul and 2 continued to call out unable to stop or lower a single one.  
"Hoo-1! Ahh-aaa." 2 hand shot up and wrapped around the leader. Struggling to breath his small body tightened up. Legs around 1 along with his arms holding on tight.

1 moved back over and on top of his partner as he entered his other hand. He listened to 2 stressing out his name in between breaths.  
"A-ah 1! 1! Ohh 1." 2 called. His face was no longer in pain, in fact it was the opposite of displeased. So 1 let go of the light then retracted his hands from the stitch-punk. He leans down to kiss him on his cheek and told him, "I told you so."

As 2's whole bodies loosened away from 1, the leader removed himself from 2 again. He watched 2's chest at his moved up and down. Reaching out he pulled his partner in close. Not to do any more then just feel his heated body against his own.

Together they laid, 1 watch as the younger stitch-punk's breath retune to it's natural pace. Stroking his back and kissing his forehead. They were both tiered but it was clear 2 was more so. The younger stitch-punk had fallen asleep. He nuzzled down into the leader chest shivering a bit. After all the body heat when away a chill seemed to fill the room. So 1 leaned over to grab the silky green sheets and covered them both. He readjusted his position before pulling 2 just that bit closer. He would rest for a while, then get up, get dressed and leave 2 in his room. But for now he would simply stroked the younger stitch-punks face and watch him at peace. Smiling down on him in silence.


	10. The story really starts

Remember, reviews = more chapters faster. [it's like that for everyone]  
---------------------------------------

5 ran back to his room but felt rather stupid for doing so. Of course 9 wouldn't still be there. "Dang it." 5 spoke as he tripped out of his room. Stumbling up to his feet. He needed to calm down but he felt if he didn't hurry up he wouldn't be able to say what he needed to. Of course once he approached 9's door he practically fell threw it. At lest he caught 9's attention.

"5?" 9 brought his head up to see 5 bent over panting.

"N-9 I have -huff- Something to…" 5 just now realized how fast he had been running.

The new comer came over to 5. "Is something wrong? What ha-" 9 was interrupted when 5 suddenly hugged him. He didn't mind, but it wasn't want he expected. Finally 5 pulled back and looked right at 9. "9 I ...I have to tell you something."

"Alright, go a head." He was close enough to feel 5's face getting warm.

"I like you. I've liked you pretty much the entire time I've known you. You're always pushing me along and it feels nice having someone like you with me. A-and when we kissed I just…" 5's speech was more calm now as he rested his head on the stitch-punk in front of him. "I knew that there was hope for us."

9 was at a stand still. Surely he was just dreaming, probably just feel sleep on his bed earlier. How ells could 5 run away then come right back just to spill out the same feelings 9 he had for him? Or maybe his heart was playing ticks on him. To test this 9 brought his arms up to 5's shoulders to pull him back. "You mean all that? All of it?"

"Y-Yes." 5 was hesitant to ask. 9 hadn't reacted the way he had intended.

Together they were at eye contact when a rather large grin came over 9's face. He brought his friend back into a tight hug. This overjoyed feeling seem to just spill over him. How could he not be happy? It was even more of a grand moment when 5 embraced the hug. He could easily relate. All the stress was off him now. He said what he need to; even if it was only a small portion of his full feelings.

Once they pulled away the two found themselves gazing at each other smiles.

"9, about running I way…I'm so sorry." 5 apologies.  
"Don't be, I'm just as guilty. But that's behind us now." His arms slipped down to take 5's hands. "I'm happy you told me that."

5 nodded before he looked down at the floor. His smile had faded away and 9 wondered why. So he brushed his hand up to 5's face. "What is it?"  
"Well, I was just wondering something." He sounded to nervous.  
"Don't be afraid to tell me." 9 chuckled.  
"Since last time didn't go so well I was thinking that may be we could, continue?"  
"Continue?" It took 9 a moment to process what 5 was talking about until he saw 5 look to his bed with a redden face. It was adorable, so much so 9 lightly laughed again. "Is that what you want?"  
5 nodded again, nervously.

He then felt a peck on this check. When he went to look up at 9, he was already holding him close to his body. With arm around his waist and check already against each other 9 answered. "Alright."

5 was laid on the bed with 9 fallowing after. His arms raised up to hold the new comes shoulder. He adored just being able to look up at him. He could just lay with in 9's arms for hours and be happy. Such a strange feeling don't you think?

A pare of lips greeted the healer's face. Considerately starting at the patch the covered the battle scare. Burlap against leather caused the heat to blush out into 5's face and be picked up by his partner. 9's arms came under 5 to hold his shoulder from behind. As his face moved over more, he dropped down to meet 5's lips. Feeling the healers arm rub again him created little sound that he mound lightly.

It was nothing but physical expressions of their once locked away feelings. Their hands both rubbing and gabbing the rough cloth that covers the metal parts. Legs brushing up against the others hips. Lips locking, pushing and pulling away from their partner. All motions continued with out break until 5's thumb accidentally slip threw and hooked 9's zipper. He froze as 9 partly sat up to find himself a third of the way open.

You could see his aroused soul flickering inside him; 5 then detected a some what familiar pressure in his chest. He brought over his hand and held the top button as if to confirm this. It all most felt like he had to open himself. His partner had places a hand over his, both over top the button. It seemed as if 9 asked with his expression. So 5 nodded and removes his hand just to have 9 open him up. Then 5 finished what he unintentionally started by fully unzipping 9.

There was a pleasant gaze from one stitch-punk to the other before the one on top laid his chest down. The teeth of his zipper lightly tracked across 5's open seem. Small chills run up his back, then disappeared as the souls called for each other. A rush of pure heat came over the both bodies; the souls have connected. They both moaned out with control. 9 bringing his hips into 5's as his partner lend back with such sounds of sexual enjoyment. The new comer continued at a steady paste. The more he came into 5 the tighter he was held. Both were experience the same thing but the positioning had a strong effect on their reactions. While 9 would stuttered out his partner's name in between breaths, 5 would stress out 9's with in his long cries.

The chain was broken. The souls rushes back into the proper bodies. The new comer moved off of his partner and laid on his back to the right of him; only to be fallowed. 5 reaches over and laid accost 9. He didn't want the feeling of 9's departure. No so soon.

9 chuckled. he brought one arms around to rub 5's back and the other grabbed a hand to hold. Not as close anymore, the heat died. The medic cuddles up to partner as if he was going to disappear. "5." he heard 9 say. But when he looked up 9 was just smiling at him. He understood that he was just proving to him that he wasn't going away where. That was enough to put 5 as ease. Hie rest and he smiles. He couldn't believe that's what he ran away from. What a silly thing to do.

--

About and hour latter and it was time to set everyone to bed for good this time. It was funny, the days and nights just seem to get lost around here. 5 kisses 9 good night as he made his way back to the work room. It was a shock not seeing 2 there. Of course. 2 went to settle things with 1 so he had probably gone to bed already.

...

Well 5 being him self whet a head to check on 2 any way. He just couldn't go to sleep with out knowing everyone's where abouts. Naturally worried as always.

So 5 entered the room not to find the old inventor, but a stripped boy just as small tracing his dry fingers on the ground. To day was just full of surprises. "What are you doing in here?" he asked almost dumbfounded.

6 quickly turned around only to have his happy look dissolve into disappointment. Perplexed 5 thought '_Was he waiting for 2 down here?'_ The boy only kept his head down.

"If there's something wrong, m-may be I could help?" He just shuddered. Why was she shuddering?  
6 only shook his head. "Wanted 2." He spoke so quietly it was concerning even for 6. "He didn't come down."  
"So you have seen him...H-He didn't come down yet?"  
"No." 6 answered simply.  
"What was he doing when you left?" 5 took a step toured him.

"He saw 1...but didn't come out." 6 seem to look a little on the nervous side. Of course this worried 5 a little too, but he knew that was non of his business. "Well you might have to wait till tomorrow then...if that's ok."

6 nodded again. He was hold into his key till 5 offered out his hand. "Come on it's late." He's meek smile shifted to the side. With full trust 6 took his friends hand and was led out of the room. Once 5 started down the hall 6 lightly pulled on his arm. Peering down at him 6 shook his head. "I don't...want to go up there."  
"Why not?" 5 spoke quietly. It was clear 6 was tired.  
"I just...don't"

5 sighed. "Well I guess you could sleep in 2's bed."  
"No."  
"Why are you being to difficult?"  
"You."  
"Huu?"  
"I want to sleep with you."  
"What?" 5 seemed to stumble back a bit. Now 6 was confused. Other then the first few times, 5 never had a problem with it. In fact, 5 was shocked by his own actions. "I-I'm sorry 6 I didn't mean to sound so...well..."

"...So I can't." 6 figured feeling rather heart-heavy now.  
"No! No that's fine you can...I'm just acting a little weird today, or tonight that's all." He walked back over and picked up his friend's hand. "Let's get going."

6 was lead into 5's room. 5 set the bed back up and sat down. He smiled up to find that 6 hadn't moved from the door frame.  
"6?"


	11. Hearts and Love

6 stood there for a good five minutes before he walked at his own speed over to the bed. Now if 6 was the one acting odd then it was normal. But if he was acting strange even for himself, then it was reasonable for someone like 5 to panic. He waited till the younger stitch-punk sat down. The artist barley made a dent in the bed's covers he was so light. All though his appearance made him look heavy with his head hanging down low and his fingers lightly taping against his key. You'd think he was about to get in trouble. By force of habit 5 stretches his arm around 6 to pull him in closer. He just wanted to help. Seeing 6 like this could make anyone sad.

"Come on 6. Please tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you like this. Did 8 tease you again or where you yelled at by 1?"

6 shook his head before leaning into 5. Clearly 5 wasn't going to get his answer right now. So he laid down bring 6 with him. The younger stitch-punk cuddles up to him. The healer frowned. His friend just seemed to sad, and he felts guilty for it. In fact, it stung him right in the chest.  
"6 I don't want you to be so upset. You can't expect me to be ok with you like this."  
6 remained silent. He's face was hidden in 5's chest right now. He swallowed this feel and looked up at 5 with a weak smile. "Good night 5."

The artist was smiling alright, but that hurt 5 even more so. So if he was going to try so was 5. The medic lends his head down on 6's and smiled. "Good night 6."

After that two days passed, and in those two days 5 would assist 2 in cleaning out the rooms. The winds had picked up speed outside, so they could not go out just yet. Along side them 9 was there to help out and proven to be quiet useful. They even brought 8 to help with the larger items. Meanwhile 6 stayed down with them simply to draw or watch the other's progress. It was different though they could agree it wasn't a bad thing. Rather and enjoyable two days to tell the truth.

So when the second day came to a close, almost everyone parted ways to return to their original rooms. Almost being 6 who again slipped into 2's room. Sitting in the corners his fingers traced not a circle, but a another strange shape. It had two hums at the top and came down to a point like a triangle. He didn't know what that was but he recently seam to do that when he thought about 5 or 9.

"Oh 6. What are you doing here? It's bed time." 2 spoke as he entered his room. The intruder quickly stood up, afraid 2 might be upset about the strange shape he had just marked on the floor. Curiously 2 walked over to see what 6 was so jumpy about. The artist stepped on the image and up his hands up. "Umm, no."

"Come now 6, what are you up to?" 2 lifted an eyebrow along with his intrigued side smile. 6 then sat down, really not wanting 2 to see. He felt he ruined the floor and that would make 2 upset. It made 5 upset. So he sat there looking at the ground till he felt the inventors fingers slip under his arms. It tickled him so 6 giggled. The stitch-punk stumbled up to his feet to get away from the suddon tickle attack. When he looked back up the laugher ceased once 2 bent over to view the markings. The artist again put his hands out. "I-I'm sorry, sorry."  
"Don't be silly." 2 looked up smiling as usual. "I wouldn't get mad over this. There very nice." He sat up. "But 5 did tell me you've been scratching at wood lately and he's right. You could damage your fingers."  
6 nodded. "What are they?" he held onto his key.  
"It's called a heart. It's mostly used as a symbol of affection toured others."  
6's head looked up. "Love?"  
"Mostly, yes. There's even a holiday were humans would exchange these hearts to each other. Would have been lovely to see."  
"W-When?" 6 sounded eager.  
2 caught the tone in the art's voice and began to wonder. "That's a good two months away and we've never celebrated such holidays before hand."  
6 sighed with such disappointment 2 was now concerned.  
"6," The boy looked up at him. "It's there someone you'd want to give a heart to?"

"I..." 6 stopped. He wasn't sure if he wanted to give the heart to 5 or 9. A about a week ago he and 9 were so close, but then he seemed to have, chased him away. Then 5 was scared away but came back around. Inside 6 felt as if something as separating. It was at first, something pleasant. But now it just hurt. His small body began to tremble.

The inventor wasn't sure of the whole situation but he knew he had to get 6 calm. "It's alright." He brought one arms around 6's shoulders while he hand rested on 6's. "It's a lot to think about you don't have to answer."  
6 nodded before he look up. "How did you know it?"  
2 blinked and cocked his head. "It?"  
"You gave out a heart to 1."

2 loosened his arm and stepped back at bit. 6 was still looking right at him. Then 2 sighed and shook his head. "So you too." he waited a bit, thinking over a few things but then answered. "Yes I did." He began rubbing the back of his head. If 1 heard of anyone ells knowing about his relationship heads were going to roll.  
"How did you know?" 6 fiddled with the key's rim. If he was bothering 2 he didn't mean it.  
2 looked down to think for another moment. But when he did answer he spoke softly. "...That's something I can't really answer." Or he just didn't want to talk about that with 6.  
Now 6's head turned to the side. He figured if anyone could give a clear answer it be 2.  
"I know it's confusing but love it's hard to put in words. It's just a feeling you get around someone in particular."  
"someone?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Only one?"

The inventor had to think carefully before responding. 6 was asking such questions that brought up suspicions. So he asked. "6, are you saying that you love more then one person?"  
The boy didn't hesitate to answer this time. He nodded his head not looking away from the elder in front of him.  
"Would you tell me their names?"  
"9 and…5."

A/C: Short again I know. But trust me, the next cheaper should catch you off guard.


	12. I know what I said

"9 and-" 2 stumbled over his words causing 6 to step back. 2 had never looked at him like that before. He clearly caught him off gaurd. "You're sure what you're feeling is love?" It sounds like a horrible thing to say but 5 was with 9. Someone was bound to get hurt now.  
"I-I know. I love them." The nervous artist admitted.  
"Have you told either of them?" Now that was a silly thing to say, clearly he hasn't. As predicted, 6 shook his head for a 'no'.  
"I can see why. Hmm; was there something ells you wanted to ask me?" Might as well get it out of the way.  
"Y-yes." He stroke his key, concentrating on the words so they'd come out right. "Is that...wrong?"  
2's mouth opened but nothing seemed to come out. Technically two males loving each other was thought of as wrong. Goodness knows how it is with three. So if he couldn't answer he'd have to do the next best thing. "I can't answer that either. But if you want, I could talk with 5 tomorrow. Would that be ok?"  
"Alri-" 6's acceptance to the idea was interrupted by an oddly long yawn.  
"We can't do anything tomorrow if we stay up all night now can we?" The inventor brought out one of his arm to invited him over. 6 fallowed 2 and he was led out and to the elevator. Once 6 was in his proper room snuggling in bed, 2's plan was to go right back down stairs to enjoy his own bed. Little did her expect 1 to still be up. The leader caught him right before he entered the lift.

"I take it everyone had fun?" 1 spoke rather subspecialty to his lover.  
"It was fun, you should have been there with us." 2 suggested.  
"It wasn't my mess." 1 sneered.  
"Still be nice to see you."

About to leave 2 could feel 1's arm wrap around his waist, pulling him into kiss him. He found it interesting for 1 to pull something like that and not be in a closed room. Not that it bothered him.  
"I haven't seen you in almost three days." 1 said.  
"If I stay up any later it would have been four."  
"You're going back down there?"  
"I'm really tired right now. I wasn't sitting on my rump all day like some people." 2's large optics clicked a few time staring up at the leader.  
"So you avoid me then insult me?"  
"I wasn't avoiding you. You're the one wanting to keep this a secret." That he had fail to do, but 1 didn't need to know that.  
"You're avoiding me now." 1 confirmed as his pulled his partner closer to him. 2 could feel the heat from his own face, as could he feel the heat in the leader's chest. But he had to get to sleep. He was going scouting tomorrow.  
"No 1 not now." He pushed away from his partner. "I mean it. I've been working hard lately. We all have."  
"Where are you going?" 1's arms came to his sides.  
"Pardon?"  
"I know you. You either work till you pass out or go to sleep sooner to get up earlier. That's means you're wanting to go out am I right?" Of course he was right. 2 and 5 had plans to go out. But this time 2 had an excuse.  
"You said the only reason I could go out was if 'A' we needed supplies and 'B' we travel in the opposite direction of the beast. I plan to fallow them both."  
"You clean the whole down stairs and you're telling me you need supplies? If anything you would have found every piece of junk you lost."  
"And now that everything is organized we'll have to go out less. It'll be short I promise you."  
"O really?" his look of disbelief.  
"I promise." 2 smiled sweetly.  
The leaders face loosened and he huffed sharply. "Fine. But so help me if you're gone for hours on end-"  
"1, you can trust me. You can trust me right?"  
"Don't be daft."

PG.2

With what seemed to be the final word 2 and 1 kissed again before he turned only to pulled back against the leader. "1!" 2 looked up at his partner trying to be strict only to fail in his attempts. "Come now 1 I need to get to bed."  
The leader bent over to have there optics at the same height. "Then come use mine, you don't have to get up that early."  
"1..." He looked down a bit embarrass. 1 simply stood up straight to kiss 2 on his mettle cap. It was horribly cold compared to 2's face. The inventors arms heisted before coming up around 1 to hold. "...Just a little bit ok?" he asked.  
"Very well." 1 whispered back before he guided 2 back to his room.

. . . .

5 woke up in his own ragged covered bed. Boy was he achy, he really worked those last few days. So he flopped back down on the bed. He didn't want to get up yet. Who knows if the over slept or what, personally 5 didn't care. If he really was going out today he wanted all the sleep he could get. When his single optics closed there was no lingering between asleep and awake, he passed right out no problem. About and hour or two later there was a knock coming from the inside of his room. It was enough to wake up the drowsy stitch-punk, still tired as hell.

"Ya?" 5 rubbed his eye-patch trying to wake up.  
9 was standing half way in the room. "Are you still asleep?" He chuckled.  
"I don't remember working so hard."

With a satisfied smile 9 walked over and kissed 5. "That wake you up?"  
"...May be one more?" 5 put on his 'please' face like he did when he didn't want to do something. 9 could only chuckle again before kissing him a bit longer. " Better?"  
"M-hm." 5's smile was large but still shy.  
"You have plans to day?" 9 asked.  
"Well, 2 and I were planning on getting some things."  
"When?"  
"Well, I don't know. We didn't really set a time. I usually wait for him to come get me."  
"And by that you mean come to wake you up?"  
5 nervously chuckles. "Kind of." his hand comes around to rubs the back of his head. "You know 9..."  
"What?" He asked.  
"I'm really happy with you. I feel so…safe." 5's hand came from behind his head to 9's cheek. His burlap was a lot stronger and cleaner then his. 5 could just traces over that pattern all day. But that wasn't going to happen seeing as he quickly pulled his hand back. "Umm, I'm sorry that was weird."  
"Not at all." 9 smiled as he took 5's hand and leaned in. His cheek brushed up against 5 but before his partner could respond 2 was knocking on the out side of the door. With out a response the elder popped his head in. He frowned, spotting the two. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." He backed up be 5 called for him. "Wait! 2 it's ok."

9 was a bit nervous. He didn't really want others to figure out his relationship with 5. (To bad for 9; 5 already spilled it about them.) Non the less, 5 stood up to greet his older friend. "It's alright. I mean, we did have plan today any how." His sheepish smile grew on the right side of his soft face. The elder could only smile back. "That we did." Peering over at 9; who again felt left out, 2 asked. "9 would you like to come?"  
5 turned his head. He hadn't thought of that, but rather happy 2 machined it. Sadly 9 shook his head. "No. I have something important to do to day."

Both 2 and 5 looked at 9. They certainly weren't expecting him to decline. So the elder shrugged. "Very well." He taped 5's arm. "Well we have to get going. I wasn't expecting it but are tripe will be shortened today."

Pg.3

"How so?" questioned 5.  
"I made a promise. Now hurry and get your thing. Good luck with your 'mission' today 9." 2's final words as he left.  
5 looked back with a nod before fallowing 2. They hurried to their things and headed out the door.

…

Three hours in, 5 and 2 had both skate filled. With their time being crammed they didn't want any time. It was put mechanic know-how. The day was growing thin and it was time to go. They should make it home in an hour. With the possibility of another thirty minutes dew to all the treasures they found.

"I'm afraid it's time to go." 2 admitted.  
"Now?" 5 looked over.  
Nodding 2 gave himself a smile. Proud that 5 was enjoying himself. Other times he's be a bit happy to go. The beast would always frighten him. It was clear, 9 was rubbing off on him.

Together each stitch-punk pulled his own cart mixed with items they found. It was the prefect time for talking. So 2 sighed slightly; quickly gathering his thoughts. "5 I have to talk with you about something."  
The boy curiously looked over at his mentor. It was strange, he wasn't smiling.  
"It's about 6. He told me the other day that…he loves you."  
"W-what?" He got so tense. "He- he said that?"  
"Yes." 2 was speaking rather quietly. "You and 9."

5 was shot. He had to stop. 6. Oh 6!  
"5 are you…" 2 stopped. Of course he wasn't alright. "What are you thinking about now?"  
"I…" that shuddering tone in his voice lowed. "I can't believe I…"

There was a loud growl that echoed passed them. The stitch-punks flinched; looking in the same direction. Over at a pile of building material the creature appeared. Creeping off toward the two, it then pulled back simply to let out a boisterous roar. 2 and 5 both stuttered back. (Something ells to worry about.) The inventor reaches back at their pile of found items for the weapon but 5 quickly grabbed his shoulder. He knew it wasn't like 2 to hide but he really didn't want to risk it.

The beast charged after them. As luck would have there was a busted up automobile that the stitch-punks could crawl into before the creature could reach them. Jumping up inside the hood they crawled under the engine and travailed threw all the parts to the bottom, far out of the cat beast's reach. But that didn't stop it from trying. The Cat-beast jumps onto the car and started clawing a the mechanics. It's claws where sharp but not enough to pierce threw those metal piese. Nor could it move the engine inside.

Down under 5 was horrified. He sat with his knees close to his chest, clinging onto his instructor who kept his optics on a small slit where the beast could be seen. Normally they could have slipped out from under the car, but this time they couldn't. The wheels were gone so the car sat on the ground and it was crushed up against the wall. They couldn't leave.

It took the beast almost an hour before it finally gave up on digging them out. It had done everything it could. It's clawed, dug and smacking around the car till it hurt. Now it backed up from the car. Sitting down, it's red eye glaring at the car. Then silence cam about. It was another ten minutes before 2 sat up to look out. He frond and ducked quickly. The cat beast wasn't going to give up so easily. Slowly he turned to 5, who had calm done but only slightly.

They weren't going to make it home any time soon.


	13. Waiting

After 5 and 2 had left 9 him that day the first thing 9 did was run his little tail up to the throne room. The boy was running so hard that when he tried to stop he stumbled into the bucket which then hit the cracked bell behind it. After recuperating himself 9 brought moved into the lift using the crank as fast as he could. Up to the room where 9 stopped and again, stumbled out of the elevator. When he did, he noticed no one was there. Just 6, hiding deep in his room. It couldn't be more perfect.

The newcomer then walked to the artist. He saw the boy bent over a picture with inactive fingers. Slowly he faced 9. Blinking those miss-matched optics he said 9's name as if asking why he was there. The newcomer simply walked over to him to find a seat. Looking serious he said, "I need to speak with you 6. It's important that you listen and be completely honest with me. Okay?"  
Slowly 6 nodded. He was good with trust, and had never lied before, but it seemed 9 had to say something with important. So 6 sat up straight, one hand on his key, making sure he gave 9 the right interpretation that he was listening. The new comer then cleared his throat. (if it was even necessary.) "6, tell me what you think of me."  
The other was silent. Gathering his words, carefully. "I- love you." He stutters out. 9 nods, hoping that's what he'd say.  
Now, what do you think of 5." A Longer pause fallowed 6.  
"Him too...9."  
"You mean, you love him too?" 9 clarified.  
"Yes." 6 nodded. To his surprise, 9 smiled out of relief. "9?" The boys head turned.  
"It's ok 6. I was hoping you'd say that to."  
6 was struck silent again. what was going threw 9's head?

...

Currently, the sun had fallen asleep and a new moon watches over the scrap lands. Sadly for two trapped stitch-pucks, this would be the worst time to travel. They had no choice but to stay in that old car till morning. However, there was an up side. The beast had given up on the. It went back to it's layer...for now.

In the car 5 and 2 where both worried about what waited back home more then what was out there in the dark. For once 5 was first to speak. Slowly he looked to his left where 2 had his back to the wall. There was a four centimeter distance between them. "2." He asked, grabbing the inventor's attention. "Scenes we're here, can I talk about something serious with you?" What better time then now? There was no one around to butt in.  
"Of cores you can." 2 nodded.  
"It's just, I don't know what to think of it any more." 5's knees came up to his chest. "I didn't even understand it to begin with."  
"What are you talking about 5?"  
"L-Love... I don't understand it."  
2 chuckled a little. He was really trying not to. "It's hard enough to express properly let alone explain it."  
"Could you try? I mean, first I thought you could only love one person. Then I start realizing feeling for everyone I'm close to and..." 5 sighed. "I just don't know."  
He could see 5's point. So 2 thought about it before answering with a soft smile. "I'm sure if you're close to someone you love them to some extent."  
"Then how can you tell the difference?"  
"You might have to sort that out your self."  
5 looked up to 2. There seemed to be a debate in 5's mind. Now 2 was getting curios. So he went a head and asked, "What is it?" but the boy didn't answer. He just looked away timidly before returning the glance at his mentor. When he did so 2's head turned looking uncertain. "5 what is it?"  
The boy looked at his knees. "I'm still lost."

2 sighed. Reaching a conclusion he bluntly said, "Is this about 6 and 9?" 5 looked to his teacher as he continued. "Because if it is then that's something you need to be talking with them about. Not me." That really was the only option at this point. Of course the advice 2 gave him was the so obvious now. So it took some time before 5 sheepishly smiled at him. "I guess...I should have done that a while ago hu?"  
2 chuckled. "It would have been preferred, yes."

After that 5 moved closer to 2. Leaning on him about to pass out. Before stress was keeping him awake but he seemed to be more at ease now. Tired as all get out he thanked his mentor only to quickly pass out on 2's shoulder. 2 couldn't help but laugh at how fast the 5 had fallen sleep. The boy use to use him as a pillow a long time ago when they first came to the chapel. After what he did, most of 5's trust was in 2.

Unfortunately 2's smile died out not long after that. He was holding back how worried he really was, but now it was clear; 2 was rather scared for himself. He couldn't help but think of what 1 would do to him when he got back. He knew 1 so well 2 could practically predict the future. 1 would be furious. First the leader would yell at him for being out over night, then probably take him to talking privet. After that 1 would call him out for breaking his promise...probably blame 5 at some point. Athat...

2's hand came up to his head. He needed to stop thinking about this or he'll never get to sleep.

...

The same night at the chapel. Both 6 and 9 where stuck in the watch tower. Often times 9 would look away from the telescope to think saying, "Where could they be? I can't even see anymore." 6 reached out grabbing 9's arm. When the newcomer switched views to the striped stitch-punk. He was nodding off the poor thing. It's a lot easier to stay up if your in a drawing trance but any other time, 6 couldn't really stay up all that late. So 9 nodded rubbing 6's far shoulder. "I guess we can't look for them now."  
"Hmm." 6 mumbled. Barley a response.  
"Alright, let's get going." 9 then assisted the tired stitch-punk to the elevator, helping him in. Fallowing after, 9 sat on the lift moving down the shaft. Once they reached the bottom, 9 noticed 6 had fallen asleep on the way down. Placing his hand on 6's shoulders he shook the boy with no effect. The lift that went up to the watch tower was surprisingly comfy. 5 must have been the one to add the comforter on it. So there really wasn't much of a choice. 9 laid down next to 6 stroking his hair. He hoped 5 was alright.


	14. Not A Second Time

Inside the chapel 1 remains antsy. His hand where together with his chin resting on them with his elbows rested on his lap. Time like this, 8 was scared of 1. He felt if he did so much as make a sound 1 might snap at him. Meanwhile 9 lingered in 6's room.

"Don't you think we should go back and look for them?" 9 asked looking at 6 who was in the middle of a project. The striped boy was in a trance again so 9 felt it best just to leave him where he is. That still didn't freeze his urge to go out and look for them. "I'll be back." he spoke to 6 before leaving. Even though the boy didn't quite hear him.

Once 9 reached dead center of the room 1 shot up. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
9's fight tightened as he turned to the 'failed' leader with a strong voice. "I'm going to look for them. It's been to long."  
"You're damn right it has been. If they're not back yet you might as well forget about them!"  
"You're willing to let both of them go just like that?"  
"Clearly something happened to them."  
"Even if that's right you don't know, They could be trapped some where or taken-"  
"If they are taken it would be pointless to go after them!"  
9 was about to yell back when the sound of the bucket elevator caught everyone's attention. Even 6's. The inked boy peeked out as he saw both 2 and 5 raise from the shaft.

5's optic went directly to 9 and 6 with a smile. He was happy to see them after yesterday's fright. They to happily return the expression. Only when 5 looked back at 2, he saw his mentor was not happy in the slightest. The only thing 2 was focused on was the tall white stitch-punk standing directly from accost the room. 1.

There was silence. 6 and 8 both found it to be awarded while the other four felt the tension in there lower workings. 9 wasn't even apart of the big picture, but he knew the silence was temporary.

Then 2 turned to his apprentice. "Why don't you three go down stairs?" He suggested. More of a request really.  
"2..." 5 sounded worried.  
"5 please," 2's hand came up on 5's back. "Take 9 and 6 down stairs."  
"..." He didn't look away from him before nodding. 9 wasn't happy about leaving but he wasn't going to ague this time. Assisting 6 to the lift all three of them stood together. 6 finally felt the negativity in the room and was holding on to both 5 and 9's arms.

"8 go with them." 1 suddenly said not removing his stare. "What?" 8 questioned.  
"Get out of the room!" 1 finally snapped at him as 8 knew he would have sooner or later. The big stitch-punk worked his way on the lift and lowered them all.

Once alone 2 had attempted to speak first but the leader raised up his hand for him to be silent. So he did. Now 2 watches at 1 approached him with shoulders back, hand firmly on his staff taking large steps. His face was so stiff and unwelcoming that 2 didn't even want to be here. He hadn't seen 1 this mad in a while. Sad now he couldn't keep it that way. 2 slowly looked up at 1 standing much taller then him. The next thing 2 realized was a striking pain in his left shoulder caused by the top of 1's staff. "Gha!" 2 grabs the stricken shoulder tightly. Why he hate's to admit it, 1 may be his partner that doesn't mean he'll be treated that differently.

"Only a few hours?" said 1, "You said you would be back early."  
"I- ow, I realize that I said but..." 2 rubbed his shoulder trying to ignore the sting.  
"But what?" 1 asked sharply. "I thought you had been killed by that beast out there!"  
"Wait 1, there was a beast. It had us trapped, we couldn't leave." He pleated.  
"It guarded you all day and night?"  
"I know it's hard to believe but trust me. 5 and I did everything we could to leave and when it was gone it was just to dark to travel."  
"Isn't that the whole reason you build that junk to go on your head?"  
"It isn't junk...and yes but when it's that late with no moon we just would have stood out. The beast might have spotted us."

1's grip on the staff lowered yet grew tighter along with his face. "What did you two really do?"  
2 blinked, confused. "Wha, what?"  
"So may be you where tapped, but what ells happened?"  
"Nothing ells happened 1."  
The leader stood there unconvinced. Then 2's confusion melted away and he was rather insulted. "You think 5 and I- That's ridiculous!"  
"Yet possible." It seemed like the leader was just pushing 2's buttons, and it was working.  
"I would never look at 5 in such a way! How can you think that?"  
"I've seen that boy he's and emotional wreck. God know what's thinking. I've seen him around you. He gets to close."  
"That's no reason to jump to such an absurd assumption!"

2 huffed. He was mad. Better yet, he was furious. It was looking like 1 had no trust in him at all at this point. 2's glare seemed to help 1 loosen himself. That when the leader's harsh expiration melted and he looked down at the ground. This sudden change in mood made 2 droop his anger even faster. "1?" He asked reaching for him. Suddenly, something wrapped around his waist pulling him close into the leader. 1's face rested on his hurt shoulder. He could feel him shacking. Then such a rare action occurred. With out looking at him 1 said, in a broken voice. "I really thought you wouldn't be come back..." 2's eyebrows rose with consideration. It was brave of 1 to do such a thing. 2's body relaxed as the leader continued. "I really did think I'd loose you again..." He raised his head now completely backing away from the stitch-punk. Slowly looking away he said, "I'm sorry. I was just upset that's all."

Words couldn't come from 2's mouth. Not at a time like this. They might move, trying to respond. But in the end there was nothing. Nothing until he finally went up to the stitch-punk to hold him in a tight hug. He held him so tight 1 stumbled back. Then inventor found his words saying, "I'm sorry as well. I should have known." Because 1 would always cover his fear with anger. That was his way of behind strong. 2's head nuzzled into the leader causing him so blush. Rubbing 1's back 2 assured him, "Please 1. I wouldn't leave you."


	15. Love Has Many Forums

The three stitch-punks -5,6, & 9- dwindle within the chapel in silence. The elder of the three standing near the door that lead to the hallway. He worries about his old friend upstairs. 1 was tightening his leash on him; that was clear. While he knew 2 was strong, his fingers kept gliding across the stitches on his shoulder. His pacing secede when 9's hand came over his own. The new comer was smiling at him. "It will be fine." Was the single sentence that help 5 relax. He admired his friends confidence. It seam to just fill him with hope at times. Lowing his head 5 said, "Thanks. I know we shouldn't have gone but...I really needed the time."  
"So did we." 9 replied, "6 and I where able to talk and we've reached an agreement."  
"Really?" 5 was curious. "What about?"  
"I think that you and 6 should talk first." 9 nodded, letting 6 take 5's hand. Then he backed into another room to leave the two for their 'talk'. The medic grasped 6's hand tightly. This level of secrecy shuck his nerves a bit. Yet he took a breath and asked 6, "What was it you two where talking about?" The artist's eyes remained on him. Gathering the right words he needed. It was a bit difficult for him but he's been getting better. The next move, was him leading them to a seating place. The single skate in the corner drew their attention first. As they sat down, 6's hands came around 5's left arm as he said, "5 I... love you." The words drew 5 back some, yet not as much as he thought they would. Those words felt different then he imagined they would. 6 continued. "But... it's not the right love."  
"What do you mean 6?" 5 laid his hand over the inked number of this friend's back. "The right love?"  
"I know- I know the kind 9 and you h-have. I don't have it."  
"6 I-..." He looked away. That was almost a lie. He understood. What was sad was that 6 could admit it before he could. The fact is there are different kinds of love you can have for others. "You're right. " He pulled 6 in close. "...and, I'm sorry for not realizing it earlier. I do love you but not romantically." They held each other for a while more. Till they where sure both of them could walk away smiling.

9 looks up as the two walk in. He softly smiles. "I thought it would be better if you two talked it out alone."  
"Yeah." 5 said, "It was better that way." A strong smile was on his face letting 9 know he was telling the truth. "but what now?"  
"You have to decide that."  
"Me?" 5 wondered. It was familiar; the way 9 acted sometimes. He reminded him of his old friend. Loving to give him the push he needed.  
It was then 5 took 6 into his own room. There, some of 6's things remade just for such occasion when he was not permitted upstairs. "Will you be alright here alone?" he asked him. 6 shook his head. "Doesn't bother me." he told him and went right for the paper placed neatly on the floor. As 5 walked away he remembered that 6 was good on his own. Better then he himself could ever be. That might not have to be a problem anymore. He blushed when entering the other room with 9. Having someone you truly love so close makes his inside jump from time to time. This was the right kind.

Opening to speak, 5 came over placing his hand over 9's mouth. "N-No. I'd like to say it first." Removing his hand, 5 held both arms in font of him in a shy-like manner. He had the other punk's full attention. "I want to just say..that it took a while for me to know what I was really feeling. I wasn't sure if there was something wrong with me or not. Turns out I needed a lot of help to figure out...I just love you. In the...right way."  
Poor 5's face was glowing like never before. Despite that he felt great. Letting that out made him feel strong. Something he wasn't use to feeling to often. The stitch-punk in front of him placed his hand on 5's arms pulling them into a long missed kiss. "I love you too." was whispered somewhere in the make-out. Stopping was just far to difficult. Arms stretched around their bodies. Feeling each other's patter and shape. One of the two may have pushed too hard because the next thing they knew, both males where on the grown with 5 bent over 9 against the wall. The fall didn't interfere, the medic slide both hands around and down 9's shoulders. His lips pressing agent the other's cheek, then moving down to the golden colored tongue of the zipper. The feeling caused pleasing chills down the newer models back. Placing a hand on 5's head as he watches his seam open slowly. A shaken hand reaches in. It starts safe- higher in the chest. Yet after some more lip locking and rubbing that hand became more daring. Fallowing the spine and wires down. There's not as many loos wires in 9, but what do numbers matter? 5 feels his friend squeezing his shoulders as he touched the cords. Feeling the heat and hearing the breaths seem to support his actions. Daring once more, 5 sits up on his knees to insert both hands into the punk. The moans reach a higher level. Words like "Please" and "5" can barley be made out. Stronger sounds like this start making 5 weak in a way. Like he wants it just as much as he's providing. Soon after that wish was fulfilled. 5 was open. It wasn't till a moan passed threw his lips did he even notice 9 was inside him. Both stitch-punks going at each other with such intensity lead to the summoning of their souls. They removed their arms to see the light emerging from their bodies. The souls reached out for one another. 5 pressed up against 9 as he pulled him in feeling inseparable. Finally the connection they've awaited for. No guilt, no holding back. It was significantly better then they had hoped for.

When the souls' dance ended, they returned home. Leaving the stitch-punks happy and close together trying to catch their breaths. 5's hand bushed against 9's face wanting to tell him something but currently unable to. "Y-yeah." 9 told him, already knowing what he was going to ask. "You can go on."  
5 held onto 9 till he was able to thank him. A kiss on the cheek, then he was out the door. 9 knew that 5 didn't want to leave 6 alone after that whole confection. the artist may handle good alone but 5 wasn't always sure he was. So 9 stretched out, zipped up and sighed happily. Things might just be a bight brighter here.


End file.
